The Princess of Swan Lake
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Kyo is a prince, Tohru a princess. It is decided she is to marry Kyo. Every summer they are to meet until they marry. But on the last summer they are to meet Kyo messes up...badly. Tohru and Kyoko leave only to be attacked and Tohru is taken. What now?
1. Prologue

_And A New Fruits Basket Fanfic begins. I will be writing one that is more original but after watching this while babysitting, I couldn't resist. _

* * *

Queen Kyoko wanted a daughter; she wanted a child so badly. Finally her wish was granted, she bore a daughter, whom she named Tohru. Tohru was a beautiful baby, so sweet and bubbly. In her joy at the miracle she had received she invited all the neighboring royalty to meet and see her beautiful daughter. The closest kingdom beside her was ruled by King Kazuma. King Kazuma was a gentle man who smiled a lot even though his wife had long since passed away in the birth of his son, Kyo. Kyo was only three but when he approached the baby Tohru, Kyoko and Kazuma were struck with an idea.

Why not marry the baby Princess and Prince, there by cementing their alliances. They decided that every summer as they grew, Tohru and Kyo would meet and see how they liked each other. If by their eighteenth year they were not agreeable, they would figure out a different alliance for even for politics they would not make their beloved children marry against their will.

And so…when Tohru turned six, she took her first trip to the neighboring kingdom to meet Kyo, whom she did not remember. Traveling with her were her best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

* * *

_I know...prologue way way short but thats what I was aiming for. I'll be developing more indepth chapters as it goes so don't think they'll all be this sparse._

_There is no curse in this._

_Pairings (some are going to be WAY WAY odd, I know but I will make it work so just be patient and laugh as it goes lol)_

_Kyo/Tohru  
Yuki/Hana (lol told you next ones better)  
Uo/Hatsu (lol it WILL work just wait)  
Kisa/Hiro  
Aya/Mine_

_I swear they will work!!! LOL even if not, you know you want to laugh about it. First chapter should be up tomorrow! Let me know if you're excited or apprehensive or what!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough

_Chapter 1: First Visit_

* * *

Kyo watched the carriages approach and scowled crossing his arms. He knew that the princess was coming here and he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. He glanced to his side and looked at his two close friends, Yuki and Hatsuharu. Yuki's dark grey hair was shining brightly in the sunlight and his purple eyes showed none of his thoughts. Hatsuharu beyond him leaned negligently against the edge of the gate, his white and black hair were tousled and his grey eyes seemed to be amused. Kyo focused on that and scowled larger. Why were they so amused? They would have to suffer just as much as he did. They were nine years old and soon would have three six year old _girls _trailing them all summer. It was absolutely _horrible_!

"Remember Kyo, you must be very kind to her." Kyo's father, King Kazuma said touching his shoulder lightly.

Kyo glared at his father who smiled gently back. "I don't want to be kind to some girl."

Kazuma smile widened and he ruffled the bright orange hair of his son. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that."

Haru wandered over his hand behind his head. "I don't know. I heard from the messenger that her two friends are…odd."

Yuki glanced up at his taller friend. "Odd?"

Haru nodded, "The messenger said one liked to fight and the other had some…mind-reading thing going on."

"Mind-reading!?! Man, that means they'll know about all the tricks we want to play on them." Kyo groaned.

Kazuma frowned at his son and opened his mouth to say more but was kept from speaking by a voice calling out. "Kazuma!"

Kazuma smiled and grinned at the lively woman who dismounted from the lead horse. She wore a beautiful though serviceable riding kimono. She approached her hair swinging about her shoulders. "Kazuma! You are looking well!" She grinned approaching.

"Kyoko!" He embraced her and kissed each cheek. "You too, you look healthy."

"Indeed, indeed." Kyoko said and turned back to the carriage as three young girls exited and wondered over. The blond on the end had her arms crossed and a scowl almost matching Kyos, the black haired girl on the other side had a calm, composed look but her eyes were seemingly bottomless and Kyo felt himself shiver. His eyes refocused on the small brown-haired girl in the middle with a wide smile.

_You have got to be kidding me…_Kyo though his scowl turning into a open-mouth gape. _She's totally spacey!! _

"Kyo, this is Tohru. Tohru, Kyo." Kyoko introduced. "These are her friends, Hana and Uo."

"These are Kyo's friends, Yuki and Hatsuharu." Kazuma introduced. Then in a moment of pure adult stupidity, Kyoko and Kazuma linked arms and wandered into the castle followed by the servants and left the three children standing confused in the middle of the path.

"It's very nice to meet you Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu!" Tohru said bowing deeply and giving them a cheerful smile. Uo nodded crossing her arms and Hana just continued to gaze at them calmly.

"Whatever." Kyo said and turned on his heel. "Come on guys, let's go for a ride." Kyo headed off in the direction of the stables determined to get as far from these girls as he could. Yuki tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind them silently. Kyo looked back and slid to a halt when he saw the three girls were following him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?"

Tohru's head tilted and she looked up at the sky in confusion. "Didn't you say we were to go for a ride?" She gave him an innocent smile and suddenly he felt more annoyed than anything.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!!!" Kyo snarled angrily.

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears and Uo immediately stepped in front of her. "DON'T YOU YELL AT TOHRU!" Hana wrapped her arms around the crying Tohru and nodded over her head at the boys, her eyes no longer emotionless but angry.

"I'LL YELL AT HER IF I WANT TO!" Kyo snarled crossing his arms and shoving his nose in the air.

Uo tackled Kyo to the ground and began to hit him as only a little girl who fights can; _hard. _"I'll kill you!!! Be nice to Tohru!!"

Yuki started to move towards Kyo but Hana was suddenly before him her hand keeping him from moving forward. "I wouldn't get involved in that if I was you." Yuki swallowed and glanced at his black and blue friend just as Haru pulled Uo off of him. Uo turned on Haru who for a while simply dodged the hits.

Tohru sat in the dirt tears running down her face, Kyo was unconscious, Hana was scaring Yuki, Uo was trying to hurt Haru who seemed to be able to dodge. And above them all Kazuma and Kyoko peered out the window laughing hysterically. "What a wonderful start no?" Kyoko said laughing.

* * *

By the end of the week Tohru had been made to try at least twelve times, Kyo had a constant black eye, Yuki had numerous mysterious headaches, Haru had random bruises from bad dodges and Uo and Hana…well they were perfectly alright.

Kyo scowled as he followed behind his father on his pony. "Father!" He moved closer and peeked behind him to make sure that the girls were far enough away that they didn't hear him "Why do we have to have those girls along every day?"

"Well Kyo, as the prince it is your responsibility to marry well. Kyoko and I decided that we wanted the two of you to wed for the alliances of our kingdom." Kazuma explained gently.

"That's grown-up stuff. Why do I have to do anything about it?" Kyo sulked looking over his shoulder. Kyoko was speaking seriously to Uo while Hana and Tohru laughed at something Haru had said. Yuki patted Kyo on the back from his side and Kyo turned to face him.

"Aren't we going to be grown-up one day?" Yuki asked. "I mean, even if we don't have to deal with it now, won't we end up with it?"

"Very astute of you Yuki!" Kazuma smiled at his young charge. "You are going to be a fine advisor to Kyo one day."

Kyo turned red and glared at his friend who seemed to always be so much smarter than him. "When is she going home?"

Kazuma shook his head and dropped back to ride with Kyoko. "Kyoko." He smiled at her.

Tohru smiled at him across her mother. "Hello King Kazuma!"

"Please Tohru, I asked you to call me Father!" Kazuma said and laughed when he heard Kyo snarl ahead of him.

Kyo kicked his pony into a trot and Yuki and Haru ran after him. "YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Tohru looked at Kazuma her eyes wide with hurt and confusion. "Did I make Kyo mad?"

"No child. He's just a young boy is all." Kazuma said while Hana and Uo dropped back with Kyoko so that Tohru could talk to Kazuma alone.

"I don't like how that boy treats Tohru!" Uo said crossing her arms letting the reins of her pony drape around its neck. "I don't want her to marry him! He's mean!"

Hana looked up from the book that had she randomly pulled from her saddlebag. "I also think he isn't right for her."

Kyoko grinned and touched a hand to each of the two sweet girls who had befriended her daughter. "Tohru can refuse when they turn eighteen if she truly does not wish to be with him. Sometimes…two people won't always get along, especially two people who could love each other, it can be troublesome to think about someone when you don't want to."

"So you think he likes her? Against his will?" Uo asked scratching her head.

Kyoko smiled. "I hope so!"

"You know we're only six right? There is no way we understand you." Uo remarked and Kyoko laughed blushing.

"This is probably true, however, one day you will understand." Kyoko smiled and waved up to Tohru. "I just hope it isn't too late like it was for me."

"For you?" Hana asked looking up at her Queen.

"Another time alright?" Kyoko said and moved to talk to Kazuma while Tohru dropped back to her friends. "Do you think we are making a mistake?" Kyoko asked quietly, they paused at the edge of the beach and the girls raced forward to join the boys.

"Akito is still threatening you isn't he?" Kazuma asked looking out at the children. "He is mad that you thwarted his plans. He will try again one day."

Kyoko looked sad. "Yeah…I know. But until then, we need to raise them right."

* * *

_And it has started. _

_Okay to clear things up: this won't be EXACTLY like the movie because in truth that would make it hard and dull so it will have more plot twists and turns. _

_Also, they are ANIME characters (obviously with Akito as a guy, for those who don't read manga don't worry about it) I won't tell you where most of the characters will show up I'll just surprise you. Also some will be tad OC but I will try REALLY REALLY hard to keep them as accurate as possible._

_It will start kind of slow because I want to do a lot of time with them as kids so the details about Kyoko and Akito's relationship will be revealed as time goes on but the main story in the movie, bad guy kidnapping princess probably won't happen for a bit so please be patient and enjoy the fun!_

_Please review! P.S. I PROMISE NOT TO HAVE SUCH LONG NOTES ANYMORE LOL_

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Kyo's Birthday_

* * *

Kyo was sulking. This year was one of the years that he had to go to _her _castle. At least when he was in his own he knew where he could hide away from her, even if the mind-reading girl usually found out where he was. But when he was here, he had nowhere to run to avoid her. 

At the moment he was actually alone in the library with her. Haru and Yuki had been dragged off by Kyoko when they mentioned liking battle tactics. Kyo liked to fight as much as his friends did but when it came to tactics, he had one; get up close and take them out. A bad battle idea apparently considering the look Kyoko had given him. Hana and Uo knew about Kazuma's like of art and taken him off to see Kyoko's prized gallery and its recent additions.

So here he sat…in the library….alone…with the spacy-ist, most oblivious girl in all the kingdom.

Tohru looked up from the large tome on her knees and gave him one of her wide smiles. "What would you like to eat for your birthday Kyo?"

Kyo snorted ungentlemanly like into his hand. He was coming up on his twelfth birthday and that was one more point of annoyance for him. At home, chef would always make him _Karumetou_, a brown sugar cake but the last two times he'd been here the chef had refused to cook it. "Karumetou." He said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk.

"Oh, I've never heard of it. Let me see…" She muttered to herself and began to flip through the pages of the huge book in her lap.

Kyo frowned at her and wondered what exactly she was looking at. He twitched in his chair for a few minutes as she finally stopped on a page and began to read it her lips moving silently. Finally he lost the battle of wills to not look and stomped over to stand behind her. She was looking at a recipe book that was open to his request. "Can you even cook?" He asked the nine year old dubiously.

Tohru smiled and looked up at him, "Yes!" She said simply and left the library taking the book with her.

Kyo shook his head and wandered down the hall in the opposite direction from her. _She's only nine, she can't cook! I wonder why she even bothered to look it up. _He finally found his friends in what Kyoko had called the 'war' room and he entered sitting down beside Yuki.

"Good timing Kyo. I was just about to talk about the constant threat to my kingdom." Kyoko said leaning back in her own chair. "Whether you marry Tohru and accept the kingdom as part of yours, or you merely remain allies with us, this is something that will concern you." Kyo scowled at the mention of marrying the little girl but said nothing about it. "I know that you are young." Kyoko started looking at the three people in front of her and smiled softly. "But I want to tell you the start at least."

(A/N: to make it more interesting and to explain more of Kyoko's tale will be told in completion here as a flashback)

_Kyoko glared at the lanky man in chains before her. "Akito you are here by banished from my kingdom." _

_The man, Akito threw his head back and laughed. "It won't be your kingdom much longer Kyoko bitch! I WILL take my rightful throne!"_

_Kyoko glared at the man and resisted jumping to her feet like a child. "It is not yours Akito. This kingdom has been passed down through my family for a long time!"_

"_Yes but bitches aren't meant to inherit. It should have been given to me, cousin." Akito ground out pulling unsuccessfully against the grip of his guards._

"_A false title." Kyoko said looking away from the man. "Cousins separated by a few generations all but lose their relation."_

"_I'll get my kingdom." Akito screamed as he was dragged outside the castle. _

_A few days later, Yasu, her personal guard returned confirming that Akito had been taken far from the land of the Red Butterflies and left in the woods._

"_Thank you Yasu." Kyoko murmured looking at the man._

"_You know he'll come back." Yasu confronted her. _

"_Yes, but we will fight him off as we have done before." Kyoko said smiling sadly at the man._

"_Why not just kill him?" Yasu asked._

_Kyoko moved forward and ran a finger down her long time friends cheek. "Yasu you knew my parents, I don't want to have any similarities between their rule and mine." Kyoko said._

_Yasu nodded slowly. Kyoko's parents, the late king and queen weren't known for their generosity or kindness. They had executed people for minor infractions and simple mistakes. If it had been possible, they would have killed Kyoko herself but they weren't able to accomplish that before their deaths. "But it isn't wise…"_

_Kyoko laughed and hugged the man her fifteen year old body held cherished in his grip. "I know…I just don't want to be like them."_

_Yasu sighed and lifted his young queen into his arms before taking her to her room. "And so you won't be."_

* * *

"Akito never lead another full blown attack against us but he does nip at the edges of the land and my spies say he is gathering power to himself. He is probably planning an attack." Kyoko finished her tale and looked at the three boys whose mouths hung open.

"You were queen at fifteen?" Haru asked his eyes dark with anger at the thought of her parents trying to kill her.

"I was. I was very young but fortunately I had great advisors. One of them became Tohru's father." Kyoko smiled sadly thinking of her dead husband.

"Why does Akito want the throne?" Yuki asked. "I mean I understand that he is a distant relative but why does he want it?"

Kyoko looked towards the door as she heard their names being called. "He wants the power."

The door opened and Kazuma asked them all to follow him. Kyo hesitated a bit before following as he thought about what Kyoko had told him. In the future he would have to battle someone called Akito because he wanted Kyoko's throne. So he had to fight to protect someone else? Did he really want to do that?

When he entered the dining room everyone yelled happy birthday and Tohru approached him with a dish in her hands. He stared in shock his eyes going wide as she presented him with a delicious looking Karumetou. 

* * *

Tohru's smile wavered a bit at the shocked and angry look on Kyo's face as he stared at the cake in her hands. "Is something wrong Kyo?"

He shook his head and she placed the cake down on the table and gripped her hands tightly to hide their trembling. She liked Kyo, he was very sweet even if he didn't act so when he talked to her. But she'd seen him with Yuki and Haru and friends. He seemed to be more cheerful with them though he rarely smiled at anyone. She knew that he was unhappy about their arranged marriage but Tohru didn't mind either way. To her marriage was a long way off, a thing that wasn't quite real yet. Besides, her mom had told her that she got to choose so if she didn't want to marry him, she had nothing to worry about. "I noticed that you never liked the things our cook made you for your birthday. So I made what you asked for!" Tohru said smiling at him.

"Are you stupid?" He yelled at her. Uo darted forward only to be caught by Haru and Hana kept trying to get around Yuki. 

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she looked at him. _Why did he have to be so mean? _"All I wanted was to make you smile." Tohru murmured her eyes filling with tears. It was true, since their first meeting three years ago it had become a challenge to make him smile at her. So far she had four smiles though he seemed to scowl more when he realized that she had made him smile. The first smile was when she had fallen off her horse that first year. At the time she had been upset when she heard him laughing but when she looked at him; her breath was stolen by his smile. From then on it was a goal of hers to make him smile more. She wiped her eyes gently and turned away. Apparently she wasn't going to get a smile out of him today. She fisted her hands as she sat in a chair towards the middle of the table. She _would _get him to smile before he left this time.

She sighed and suddenly Uo was at her side and Hana as well. They hugged her tightly and she laughed feeling their love flowing through her. _It would all work out…right? _

_Alright, Kyo is twelve, Tohru 9. Next time 15 and 12. I'm doing every three years. If you guys have certain things you want to happen let me know. However next chapter Haru goes black and Yuki and Kyo get into a big fight so you have that to look forward to. If the explanation about Akito wanting to take the kingdom was confusing here is a step by step one lol._

_Akito is a distant DISTANT relative of Kyoko's and because he is the last of his line, he thinks that he should have the throne because he believes thatwomen shouldn't inherit the throne, or really anything. A very common idea back in the day. So he is the bad guy of the story. _

_I'm trying to keep Kyo an insecure jerk to start but it's hard because I also have to work with the fact that at the moment they are so young! Without the curse, Kyo and Yuki don't hate each other but Yuki's protectiveness of Tohru will start next chapter. And a few new characters will pop up. I'll surprise you though. _

_Thank you so much to **MysticAngel01**_, _**The Only Onigiri**, **Lightkit**, and**kattykat** for your reviews! Please tell me if this chapter is good since it's dedicated to you!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Fights Between Friends_

* * *

Tohru watched the castle come closer and felt her heart skip in her chest. She felt slightly afraid, this year Uo and Hana had to remain back at the castle with Ritsu, one of her mothers advisors. Tohru was told that she could remain but she didn't want to intrude on what Ritsu had to teach them, so she decided to go visit Kyo without her two friends. As she dismounted she felt her heart flutter in her chest and clenched her hands tightly in her skirts. 

Yuki gave her a smile as he approached her. "Hello Tohru." He said quietly. During the last few visits, Tohru had spent more time with him than Kyo, since Kyo continued to try to hide from her and Tohru felt a kinship with the quiet boy.

"Hi Yuki." She said curtseying slightly. She looked up and noticed it was just her and Yuki. "Where is Kyo? And Haru?"

Yuki gave her a small smile and linked arms with her. He gazed at her gently, his fifteen year old heart filling with protectiveness over the twelve year old. "They are riding with Kazuma to look at a farm a days travel away. They had a flood and Kyo needed to learn how to deal with the tragedy." 

"I see. He will be a very good king don't you think?" Tohru asked following Yuki into the castle and up the stairs to the study.

"If he learns to curb his temper, yes he could be a very good king." Yuki replied ringing the bell for tea. "So how go your studies?"

"Good. I'm glad as well that Ritsu, Uo, and Hana will be my advisors. That way if I have problems I can rely on them just like Mom relies on Ritsu." Tohru said smiling and sinking into one of the large chairs. For a moment there was silence then Tohru looked straight at Yuki. "Does Kyo hate me Yuki?"

Yuki sighed and ran a finger along the edge of the armchair. "He doesn't hate you Tohru. He's just not comfortable with…girls." Yuki looked at Tohru reassuringly. "Give it time."

Tohru looked at Yuki her hands folded neatly in her lap while a maid brought in a tea service. When the maid left she poured two cups and handed one to Yuki. "I'll try." She smiled at him and they began to talk about other things. 

The door slammed open about an hour later and Tohru and Yuki leapt to their feet. Yuki had unconsciously positioned himself in front of Tohru and had one hand on her arm holding her behind him. Kyo stood in the door way and his eyes narrowed dangerously on the pair. 

* * *

Kyo had come back to the castle and heard some of the maids talking about Princess Tohru and Lord Yuki being secluded in the study. They whispered amongst themselves about how Prince Kyo was so mean that Princess Tohru was likely to fall in love with the gentle quiet Yuki. Beside him Haru narrowed his eyes on the two women but Kyo darted up the stairs leaving his father and friend behind him. He was _not _jealous, he told himself. He was just angry, which was completely reasonable. 

When he burst into the library and saw Yuki holding onto Tohru so possessively he saw red. "What the hell?"

Yuki stared at the angry teen and for a moment was highly confused then he began to smile. "Look Tohru. Kyo's back." He said turning his back on the angry prince.

Tohru gave Kyo her smile, the one that Kyoko and Kazuma said lit up a room and felt her heart flutter at the sight of Kyo. "Hi Kyo. We were waiting for you."

Kyo glared at Tohru. "Yeah, I'm sure you were." He snapped, his tone furious. 

Yuki spun about glaring at Kyo. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyo glared right back. "As if you didn't know, hoping to become a prince are y-" His words were cut off as Yuki leaped forward, his fist connecting with Kyo's cheek.

"Tohru, I need to ask you to leave. Haru should be downstairs. Why don't you go talk to him and Kazuma?" Yuki said giving her a gentle smile.

Tohru looked from him to Kyo who was picking himself up from the floor and nodded hurrying quickly out the door and shutting it behind her. Yuki turned his eyes back to Kyo. "You really are stupid aren't you." He turned to the side as Kyo rushed him his foot connecting with Kyo's ribs.

* * *

Tohru entered the library downstairs and hurried to Kazuma's side. "Kyo and Yuki are fighting!" She said gripping his hand tightly. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Fighting?" Kazuma asked looking toward the ceiling just as a crash was heard. "What are they fighting about?"

"I'm not sure. Kyo seemed to be mad that Yuki and I were talking." Tohru said her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Kazuma looked at Haru his own eyebrows raised and began to smile. "Oh…I think they'll be alright." He said patting her head and handing her a book to distract her. "What do you want for dinner Tohru?"

The Next Day

Kyo came down the next morning and wandered into the kitchen in search of food. He didn't expect to see Tohru laughing with the cook as she rolled out dough. He paused in the doorway watching the movements of her hands. He couldn't take his eyes off her and it only made him more annoyed with her. Even when she wasn't around his thoughts often drifted to her, her stupid smile, her stupid laugh. She really was like a disease. He watched her shape the dough carefully inside the pan before her before pouring in red filling. Her hands were gentle and smooth. She did everything deliberately and carefully, smiling the whole time. 

She was just so damn annoying!

He stomped into the kitchen as she began to lay strips of dough over the pie filling. "Hello Kyo!" She said looking up at him. "You're up early."

"I'm always up this early." He muttered sitting at the kitchen table. 

The chef though at first, unnerved by the prince coming into her kitchen to eat instead of ordering food to the dining room, was used to his habits by now and laid out a plate of onigiri for him. She watched as he began to eat and an evil idea came over her. She turned back to the stove to hide her face. "Princess Tohru was kind enough to make some onigiri this morning to give me less work. Wasn't that kind of her?" The chef said smiling at Tohru. She heard Kyo choke in shock behind her and her grin widened as she put Tohru's carefully made pie in the oven. _King Kazuma was so right…_

* * *

Later that day Tohru was outside with Yuki again when Kyo ran outside the front door to a large clearing close by. Haru came quickly behind him and punched toward Kyo's face. "STOP RUNNING STUPID!"

Tohru jumped hearing Haru's angered voice. "Haru?"

Yuki sighed and leaned back on his hands. "He's mad at Kyo for yesterday. He's been waiting for the opportunity to fight him since."

"What about yesterday?" Tohru asked looking down at Yuki.

Yuki shook his head smiling softly. If Tohru didn't realize that Kyo was jealous of him, and Kyo didn't realize he was falling in love with the gentle girl, he definitely wasn't going to tell them.

Kyo ducked and kicked back at Haru landing a direct hit on his forearm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are! You are so stupid! You can't see what's in front of your eyes." Haru snarled pulling him close to his face. "God! Where's Uo to beat your ass when you need it?" He snarled throwing Kyo into a tree not to far from Tohru.

Tohru leapt to her feet and ran to Kyos side. "Kyo! Are you alright!"

He pushed her hands away and crossed his arms as he glared at his friends. "Why the hell do you guys fight me every time this girl is around?" He snarled. He fell back against the tree unconscious as the two punched him in the face before gently guiding Tohru away from the clearing.

* * *

_LOL I'm so mean to the poor boy but we're seeing the jealous side of him that comes out with Shigure. Ritsu's character has now been introduced and you'll meet **THREE** others next chapter lol!_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO:_

**_kattykat: _**Yes you do deserve to have this_dedicated to you!  
__**Spellcaster Hikaru: **I too loved the story when I was a kid and when I watched it while babysitting I knew I had to write a Fruits Basket fanfic to it!  
**lydia-chan:** I hope I lived up to your expectations!  
**MysticAngel01: **I hope I don't disturb your HW anymore but I'm glad you like it!_

_The four of you reviewing had me writing the chapter as soon as I checked my e-mail today! Thank you so much!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Seances and Emotions**

**_MysticAngel01  
Ali-head  
Lightkit  
Shadowflower  
The Only Onigiri  
Mizumi Sannin  
Lydia-chan  
Kattykat  
Star Sapphirex_**

_I love you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! I'm so glad you like it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and next chapter...Tohru's eighteen!_

**_Spellcaster Hikaru: I have edited the chapter to try to explain a bit more. I hope it's better!_**

* * *

Hana sat in a black room surrounded by all black furniture and she was the center of attention. The room was silent and dark, the only light a single candelabra in the middle of the table. "All is prepared." Hana's voice flowed over the others in the room and a few found themselves shivering. The table was full of people, Hana sat at one end of the table with her hands folded gently on a crystal on the table. Directly across from her sat her brother Megumi, his posture a mirror of her own. Between them sat Haru, Yuki, Uo, Tohru, Kyo and three others who were new to their group: Ritsu, one of Kyoko's advisors, Kagura, a duchess from another kingdom, and Mine a friend to Tohru.

"Haru…" Hana said glancing at the person to her immediate right. "What is your question?"

Haru looked closely at the shadowed face and then peered to his side at Uo. "Will I be happy in love?"

The flames dimmed a bit then flared brightly as Hana answered. "The spirits say yes. Love will be kind to you."

Across the table Kyo scoffed crossing his arms. He wanted to complain about how cheesy this whole thing was but, oddly enough it was his idea. He closed his eyes as others asked questions to think about what had brought this on.

* * *

Kyo watched Hana talking to a small boy who looked almost identical to her. "Hana! Whose the kid?" He asked wandering over. He shivered when two sets of dark eyes stared at him emotionlessly.

"This is my brother, Megumi. He was asking about the séance I did the other night for Queen Kyoko and King Kazuma." Hana answered straightening. "He disagreed with my method."

"Séance? You can do those things?" Kyo asked startled, he'd heard about the calling of spirits but had thought it was a game, not a real thing.

"Yes, I do channeling through cards, however as my dear brother pointed out," Hana said narrowing her eyes in what Kyo guessed was a loving way at said brother, "it is troublesome to interpret. It is easier with two mediums."

"What do you do at séances?" Kyo asked his curiosity peaking.

"Usually the people who want the séance ask questions of the spirits. The mediums, myself and Megumi, listen to the spirits answers and they tell us the answers to your questions." Hana responded her voice slightly less monotone than usual.

"How reliable is it?" Kyo was getting interested. If he could ask the spirits a question, any question and get an answer what would he ask?

"Very. If they don't know the answer, they don't respond so there is no lie." Megumi responded his voice a copy of his sisters.

"I'd like to see that." Kyo said crossing his arms trying to not show how interested he was.

"Then tonight we shall gather in my room." Hana said turning and leaving Kyo with her brother.

Kyo looked down at the younger boy who stood silently staring at him. "So umm…how old are you?" He asked as footsteps approached behind him.

Megumi said nothing for a moment simply gazed up at the eighteen year old. "I'm thirteen years old. You are interested in Uo." He stated.

Kyo jumped in confusion before he realized that Megumi wasn't looking at him. He looked over his shoulder to see Haru smiling slightly. "And if I am?"

"I'll curse you if you hurt her." Megumi said quietly and strode away.

For a moment the two friends were silent. "We're having a séance tonight." Kyo said for lack of anything more brilliant.

Haru nodded and the two of them wandered back to Uo, Tohru, and Yuki sitting on the picnic blanket. "I feel bad for Yuki…" Haru muttered and refused to explain when Kyo looked at him questioningly.

* * *

"Ritsu…you will find your strength. It will take time." Megumi answered. Kyo snapped back into reality as the young advisor began to spaz.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR TROUBLING YOU WITH MY QUESTIONS! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!!" Ritsu shouted before he was shushed by Uo.

"Stop that! You'll interrupt the séance and who knows what will happen to Hana and Megumi!" Uo snarled tying a gag around Ritsu's mouth. He began to mewl through the gag but was otherwise quiet.

"My turn my turn!" An annoying voice said as a dark haired girl bounced in her seat. "Will Prince Kyo marry me?" Lady Kagura asked ignoring the choking noises coming from the others in the room. This summer when he had arrived at Tohru's this…duchess from another country was lying in wait for him. She was a few years older than he was and according to Kazuma who had laughed upon seeing her, she had been declaring since she saw him at Tohru's birth party that she was going to marry him.

Hana was again the one to answer the question. "The spirits…"

"Are laughing…" Megumi finished startled.

Kagura leapt to her feet, the anger in her movement blowing out the candles. Those surrounding the table all leapt to their feet as well, in shock at the sudden pitch black and in fear for themselves and the two siblings. Tohru screamed and her hands flew out wildly trying to find something, anything to hold onto. Kyo reached out and found her hand and pulled her into his arms as she trembled. One of the doors behind him flew open and he spun around his grip on Tohru never wavering. The woman who'd sat next to him, Tohru and her family's friend and seamstress Mine, had run for the door and thrown it open to give them light. Kyo looked down at Tohru and for a moment the world held still.

Tohru was gazing up at him, her blue eyes wide with fear and shock. Her silky brown hair tumbled down from her shoulders and under his arms, tickling his skin gently. Her body was flush against his and his heart skipped a beat as he held her so close and tightly.

Kyo was looking at her, for the first time, he was really looking at her. His beautiful red-brown eyes seemed to really see her and acknowledge that she was really there. He had grabbed her when she'd started screaming and the feeling of his arms around her had calmed her fears immediately. For a breath neither moved then they both jumped away; Tohru to see how Hana was and Kyo to get some much needed room. "Hana! Megumi!" She called out gripped Hana's hand.

Hana smiled tiredly at her and patted her hand. "Megumi and I are fine. The spirits told us what she'd do so we cut the connection before she did. Though I would like her to leave now so Megumi and I can go to bed." Hana said the last part directed to the 'Lady' who'd almost brought bad things upon them all.

Haru and Uo stepped to either side of Lady Kagura and frog marched her from the room. Kyo followed quickly after a wild glance at Tohru and she felt a squeeze on her heart. Yuki bent down beside Tohru and patted her shoulder. "I'll see her and Megumi to bed. You and Ritsu should tell your mother what happened."

Tohru nodded and gave Hana and Megumi a hug before following her mother's advisor into the hall. Mine was waiting for her and wrapped her arms around her. "There there. After we talk to your mother why don't we go down to my shop to talk? Hmm?" Mine asked running a hand over Tohru's furrowed brow. "I'll make tea."

Tohru gave her a grateful nod and the three of them found her mother and Kazuma in the second study. "Mother, Kazuma, Hana and Megumi's séance…ummm…" Tohru stuttered to an end as Ritsu flew around the room.

"I'M SORRY I ALLOWED THE CHILDREN TO PLAY WITH THINGS THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND AND ALMOST KILLED THEM!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!" Ritsu finally came to a stop when Kyoko hit him gently on the head with a fan.

Kyoko looked up at her daughter. "Now, explain."

Tohru nodded. "Megumi and Hana gave us a séance tonight. We'll we were going around the circle asking questions of the spirits and Lady Kagura asked if she would marry Prince Kyo." Tohru paused for a moment confused at the sudden burst of anger in her chest but shook it from her head and continued. "Hana and Megumi said that the spirits were laughing because of her question and she leapt to her feet and put out the candles."

Mine nodded. "You know how séances work, too swift a disconnect and they could have pulled something to here or been pulled to there. Fortunately nothing went wrong but Haru and Uo are escorting the lady away. I'm afraid she might be leaving very soon."

Kyoko leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Kazuma I blame you for the onset of that girl."

Kazuma chuckled and stood to wrap his arms around Tohru. "Everything is alright. Go enjoy yourself, Kyoko and I will check on Hana and deal with Lady Kagura." He kissed her forehead fatherly and shooed her from the room. "Mine can I talk to you for a second?"

Mine curtsied and turned to Tohru. "I'll meet you in my shop." She waited for the door to close before looking back at her Queen and her friend.

"Did you see how she paused when she mentioned Kagura wanting to marry Kyo?" Kazuma asked grinning conspiratorially at Kyoko.

"That's not all." Mine said her smile becoming a predatory cat smile. "When the lights went out, Tohru screamed and Kyo pulled her into his arms to protect her. When there was light again, they stared at each other for a moment before he fled. I think they definitely are in love." Mine sighed at the romance of it all.

Kyoko smiled as well and waved Mine from the room before shaking Ritsu awake. "Things are going wonderfully. Ritsu, please remove Lady Kagura from my home."

* * *

Mine found Tohru playing with a fringe of lace on one of Hana's new dresses. It was completely black but for the dark purple lace that shone brilliantly against the backdrop. "You like her dress?"

Tohru jumped and nodded. "It's beautiful. I was thinking how similar this color is to Yuki's eyes." She murmured almost to herself.

Mine smiled. "Yes, I thought that too when she asked for it."

Tohru stared at the dress then glanced up. "I want you to make me a beautiful dress for my eighteenth birthday. It's going to be a costume ball Kazuma said. I know, it's a long time away but I want you to make it."

"Of course I will!" Mine said gripping Tohru's hands tightly. "Nozama won't touch your clothes anymore! I threatened to shorten all her skirts if she did." Mine whispered mentioning the original seamstress. Mine had been found recently but Tohru had come to love and worship Mine's skills in clothes. They chatted for a while longer and finally Tohru left to go to bed.

Mine wandered into the back room and opened a locked chest. She gazed in silently then pulled out two bolts of fabric. The first was a dark velvet midnight blue, a color that would shine against Tohru's pale skin and make her eyes more vibrant. The second was a bright orange that matched Kyo's hair exactly. _I have the perfect dress…_

* * *

_Like I said, next chapter Tohru is eighteen, we all know what that means...or maybe only I do cause I'm the author lol but!! Get ready for the real action to start! Review please!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 _at long last. To see examples of the styles Tohru, Hana, and Uo are wearing go to the links in my profile. _**

**_Lots of love to  
kinara-chan  
cullenzutarakyorufan  
kattykat  
lydia-chan  
MysticAngel01  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer  
shadowflower  
Spellcaster Hikaru  
The Only Onigiri  
Star Sapphirex  
Thank you for reviewing last chapter and I hope this one is just as good!! _**

**_Spellcaster let me know if there are any issues in this one please!_**

* * *

Tohru stood in her bedroom at Kyo's palace and watched as Mine swirled around the room excitedly. "Mine what has got you so hyper?" She laughed as Hana and Uo fled to their own rooms in the wake of the tornado that was Mine.

"I'm so thrilled to finally see you in my dress!" Mine replied sitting down at Tohru's feet. "I made it for you to be able to dazzle your love!"

Tohru blushed and began to stutter as Mine pulled off Tohrus socks. "My-my love? Surely…surely you do not think I love him?"

Mine grinned and began to tug the rest of Tohru's clothing off leaving her in her undergarments. "I think you do. But that is what time is for is it not? To discover if the love is there or not?" Her words were gentle but Tohru could feel the loneliness in them and wrapped her arms around Mine. "I'm sure that you'll find your love as well."

Mine laughed and pushed Tohru away so she could retrieve the dress. "If you wish it so I hope it shall be!" She opened the chest by Tohru's bed and pulled out a bundle. "Close your eyes. Keep them shut until I tell you that you are ready!"

Tohru laughed but nodded and closed her eyes obediently. Her thoughts ran in many different directions as she felt Mine tug her this way and that and place jewelry upon her. It was the day that she was to decide if she wanted to marry Kyo. She had arrived yesterday but he was not at home. He, Yuki, and Haru were due to return from their hunting trip this morning and she had stayed in her room to keep out of sight until the ball.

She felt…something when she was near him, a tingling feeling in her arms and legs, a warmth in her chest, feelings she did not recognize fully. Her game of making him smile had come screeching to a halt the night of the séance three years ago. When his arms had wrapped around her when she was afraid and she saw the kindness in him, the strength and beauty. The game had become to get him to _see _her…the way that he'd seen her the night of the séance.

Twice more had he looked at her and seen her as she was. The second time the two of them had been out riding when a sudden storm had hit drenching them and making Kyo even angrier for having been sent out with her and none of his friends. They were riding as quickly as possible to try to get home before the night got on to much further when Tohru had stopped suddenly. She'd seen Kyo keep riding, unaware of her stop but she climbed from the top of her horse and knelt in the mud to rescue the thing she'd heard crying.

Kyo had come back to find her, desperation in his face when he'd seen her kneeling in the mud but when she'd turned around to look at him and he saw the cat and five newly born kittens she held sheltered in her skirt he looked at her. His eyes had filled with something warm and gentle and met her own fully. No longer trying to look away and escape from her smile and gaze but showing her he cared as she did about the wet kittens. He knelt and took a few to hold and helped her back upon her horse. They rode swiftly back to his house and took the kittens into the warm kitchen before they even went to warm themselves. Kyo had watched her, seeing her really and she blushed before she felt her head fill with fuzzy and fell to the floor. She felt him catch her before she hit the ground and feel her head and his words, so gentle to her mind, "Stupid you got yourself a fever saving them." She'd spent the next week getting over it, but he'd brought the kittens in to sleep in her room and visited with Yuki a few times.

The next time he'd seen her had been Kazuma and Kyoko had brought the two of them in to discuss kingdom issues. Kyoko had stated that the man who'd threatened once before was quickly gathering support and she feared that he would make a move against her. "Kyo, Tohru, I tell you this because I fear he'll go after one of you." Kyoko said leaning back in her chair. "Tohru especially." It was then, at the threat to herself that Kyo had looked at her. Whether it was from anger that her involvement would cause him a strain, that she was in danger, or what she wasn't sure but again…he looked at her. Gave her that clear eyed stare and left a searing pain in her heart.

Gods…Mine was right…she loved him.

"All done." Mine said and Tohru opened her eyes to look in the mirror before her.

A smile began to spread it self over her face as she looked at her reflection. "Its beautiful."

* * *

Kyo was striding up and down the hallway to the great ball, feeling annoyance travel through him at every step. "Why do we have to do this?" He asked his two companions.

"Your father declared it so." Yuki said straightening his costume. He tugged the full sleeves of his shirt down to his wrists and straightened the hems lay over his wide dark grey pants. His boots had a high polish and his hat was tilted over his right eye. (A/N: think Three Musketeers minus the blue thing.)

"Besides, it will be nice to see what the girls wear." Haru remarked crossing his arms over his head. He and Yuki knew that the costumes were matched but Kazuma had decided to hide it from Kyo. They all knew that if he were to find out he was matching Tohru he would definitely refuse to wear his costume. Haru's own costume was a dark red button down vest with black edging over a loose white blouse, tight black pants and knee high boots with the top folded down. His hair was covered by a feathered hat in his hands, the very picture of a pirate.

Kyo himself wore a doublet of orange edged in midnight blue, over a white shirt and black breeches. He also had knee high boots with high polish. When the tailor had tried to give him a hat, he'd glared at the tailor until the man had squeaked and fled. "Why…." He muttered again before the door opened and a herald entered.

"The ladies approach. King Kazuma has declared that as your lady enters, you are to move to the ball room to prepare for the opening dance." The herald declared bowing deeply.

The three young men turned anxiously, desperately, and eagerly towards the door, waiting to see the girls. Uo was first to enter, a dark red skirt fell to her ankles but was tucked into her belt to show her left calf. A dark brown leather vest hugged her curves over a soft off the shoulder white shirt. Her hair was braided down her back and a tiara of feathers tilted wickedly off her hair.

Haru felt his heart kick in his chest and he moved forward to greet Uo. "Fairies do exist." He muttered bowing over her hand.

She grinned and linked arms with him. "Aren't you a handsome rogue?" She asked and the two of them glided to the herald, eyes only for each other.

Kyo watched as Haru walked off with Uo and felt a twinge in his chest, Haru had told him and Yuki that he'd been in love with Uo since the first time she'd given him a black eye. Kyo thought it was weird while Yuki had simply thought it was natural for the boy. The door opened again and he looked with slight apprehension that dulled when Hana walked in.

She had a long sleeved black dress with a low cut bodice. The waist dipped down into the full skirt but hugged her waist. She had dark stitching in her clothing that flashed silver in the candlelight that was mesmerizing and beautiful. (A/N: I couldn't figure out how to describe it better lol but go look at the link in my profile lol) Yuki moved forward and bowed.

Hana smiled gently. "You have good waves tonight." She said to Yuki her voice low. The silver choker on her throat flashing with her voice.

"They're for you." Yuki replied slipping his arm into hers and leading her towards the door.

Suddenly Kyo was alone and he could no longer get the thoughts of Tohru from his mind. He hadn't wanted to marry her, still didn't if you were to ask him. But whether it was because he didn't really like her or if it was because he didn't like his life being arranged he wouldn't be able to say. Something about her drew him in as something else pushed him away. She was too innocent and kindhearted for her own good but she genuinely cared for people, both those equal in status and those below. She'd once gotten a broken arm trying to stop another noble from whipping a servant who'd dropped the horses reins for a few seconds. Kyo had lashed out at the foolish noble as well, partly because he didn't like the thought of the child being hit but in his heart he knew it was because the man had hit Tohru. He just refused to admit he felt something for her besides resentment.

But oh he was feeling it now. His heart jumped to his throat as the door opened and Tohru entered. She wore a long gown that hugged her frame from shoulders to elbows and chest to hips before flaring slightly to fall to the ground loosely both the hem and the edges of the wide bottomed sleeves. The dress was a dark blue that had her eyes sparkling with a bright orange underskirt and edging shown by the wide opening in the cloth in the front of the skirt. Her hair was curled gently off the top of her head and the tiara that rested there. A delicate necklace wrapped once tightly around her neck then draped to her waist, a necklace Kyo recognized as the birthday present he'd given to her last year. She smiled and Kyo felt his heartbeat begin again.

In silence he moved to her side and trailed a finger down her cheek along a stray curl. He lead her to the doors and couldn't remember being announced only that when they reached the center of the room music began to play and suddenly she was in his arms.

Tohru felt like she was floating, he was looking at her! His arms were wrapped closely around her as they moved together to the music. She felt her heart swell as his grip tightened slightly, pulling her closer. "Kyo…" She whispered laying her head to his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat racing beneath her ear and felt a strong beat in her own chest letting her know that she too felt the anxiety, the joy, and the happiness of being here.

* * *

When the song was over she leaned away and curtsied to Kyo.

He bowed low. "Happy birthday Tohru." He murmured pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

Kazuma and Kyoko approached them as Yuki, Haru, Hana and Uo separated and came up as well. "So?" Kyoko asked smiling at the obviously love struck pair. "Will you be marrying?"

Kyo nodded. "She's beautiful."

Kyoko's jaw dropped and Uo and Hana narrowed their eyes dangerously. "That's your reason?"

Kyo frowned suddenly feeling a lot of hostility at him. "What other reason could I have?" He asked defensively.

With a cry Tohru pulled away and darted back up the stairs and to her room. Her heart was breaking in two. _Beautiful? That was it? _It was nice that he thought she was pretty but it wasn't enough!!

She stripped the beloved costume off and threw on a plain white dress, without any ties to tighten it, it lay loose around her body and she tucked the necklace inside before grabbing a silver sash and tying it tightly around her waist. She sank down into her bed, her furious energy spent.

Kyoko slammed into the room Uo and Hana close behind. "We're leaving." Kyoko announced. Tohru looked up her eyes dull with shock and pain. Uo and Hana fled to their connecting rooms to change into more comfortable clothing and Kyoko sat down beside her daughter. "We'll go home, give him a chance to think about it more. It is hard to say how you feel, whether on the spot like that, or to the one you feel about. Confessing your true feelings…is hard." She hugged Tohru tightly. "Being able to know your own feelings is harder."

Within an hour the four of them were riding out, heading back home. Kyo stood on the drive watching after them, trying to find the words that would keep her there and failing.

* * *

**_this song from Enchanted was the one that made me think of this chapter. So close and yet so far. So romantically sad. Please review._**

**_Also you get a vote in two matters:  
1) Kyoko...die or not die?  
and 2) Hana and Uo, do they get grabbed by Akito as well or do they escape to help Kyo rescue her later?_**

**_REVIEW_**

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: _This story is taking over my life lol. I update this so much quicker than any of my others lol. Well it's going on and on. I hope this chapter is good! There is still a chance for Kyoko to live or die, remember to vote!_**

**_So Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kyoko ran off home (Mine stayed to pack you see her in this chap) Kyo is angry and confused. Lets watch the drama lol._**

* * *

Night had fallen but Kyo had refused to go back inside

Night had fallen but Kyo had refused to go back inside. He strode around the yard outside muttering to himself and getting angrier by the minute. The sky opened up with a clash and he cursed as it began to rain.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Yuki's scathing voice snapped out.

Kyo spun to glare at his two best friends. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Haru narrowed his eyes on his friend, trying desperately to keep his temper in check. "What do you think we're talking about? Your reason for marrying her!"

"I don't understand why my saying she was beautiful is such a big deal!" Kyo yelled his hands clutching his hair.

Yuki moved quickly slamming into Kyo and sending him flying across the yard and back onto the paved entrance road. "You destructive idiot!" He and Haru stalked closer and glared down at their prince. "You say she's pretty and expect her to like that? Kagura is pretty, the fricking kittens she rescued are pretty! You don't want to marry them do you?"

"Of course not!" Kyo yelled jumping to his feet. There were so many other reasons that he wanted Tohru to marry him. She was always surprising him, so gentle and kind, doing things for other people that she didn't have to. She spent a lot of time in the kitchen helping the chef make daring and new foods.

She remembered everything that happened though she never made big shows of it. When she'd found out Kyo didn't like miso, onions or leeks she'd asked her own chef to not make any dishes that had them when he was there. She didn't ask Yuki about his brother because it was a sore spot that he'd disappeared long before she'd met Yuki. She watched calmly when Haru went on his rampages, always ready to give him a smile when he'd calmed down again.

There was so much that she did that made his heart swell. But he didn't want to tell anyone…much less admit it to her in front of a bunch of strangers. He didn't know how to say it.

"Of course?" Haru asked sliding forward on the mud to press his face close to Kyos. "What's so of course? How the hell do you expect her to know when you don't tell her!?" He punched Kyo sending him back into the mud and Yuki held him back. "She's a wonderful person but she's kind of dense! You expect her to just _know? _Give me a break!"

Kyo opened his mouth to argue, not because he felt that Haru was wrong but because…well if he didn't fight he thought that he would break down and chase after Tohru on foot. He was cut off by the sounds of hoofbeats on the road. The three of them turned to look and began to run to meet them.

Uo and Hana were galloping forward up the road. On Uo's horse was another person and Kyo could only hope it was Tohru. Hana leapt from her horse into Yuki's arms her body trembling. "Help!" She whimpered.

Haru and Kyo went to Uo's side and Uo slid Kyoko from her arms into Kyos. Her face was pale with fear and anger as she slid from the horse. She landed on trembling legs and Haru supported her. Kyo held Kyoko gently and felt warm liquid on his hand were it was pressed to Kyokos back and he knew that it wasn't rain. "Where's Tohru?" He asked feeling desperation pulling at his chest.

"Gone." Uo said her face trembling with anger, fear, and guilt. "We were attacked. I don't know by who but, he attacked us and grabbed Tohru." She started limping towards the castle as quick as she could.

"Are you hurt?" Yuki sweeping the fainting Hana into his arms and calling for the guards to deal with the horses.

"A little, Kyoko is the worst hurt, we need the doctor to see her." Uo said and looked sadly at the woman who was her surrogate mother.

Kyo tightened his grip on Kyoko fear a clawing, living, killing thing in his chest. "HATORI!" He yelled loudly running into the first room by the door. He laid Kyoko down on the sofa and began to unfasten her cloak. "Tell me everything!" He snarled looking up at Tohru's best friends as if he blamed them for not saving Tohru.

Yuki laid Hana in another chair tenderly as Uo sank into a third and began to talk. "We'd reached the crossroads when it hit."

"It?" Haru interrupted.

"It wasn't human, whatever it was." She explained.

The door opened and Kazuma ran in with the doctor. He was a tall man with green eyes and brown hair that fell over one eye. "What happened?" Kazuma asked as Hatori knelt at Kyoko's side.

"All of you out." Hatori said and motioned Mine to enter. She'd been asked to stay to pack the rest of the girls things and now she was weeping openly as she moved to Hatori's side.

Kyo ran out and into the stable. He wasn't going to sit there and wait for them to talk things out. He had to go see what he could find. He raced down the drive, his heart pounding in his chest. _TOHRU…_

* * *

Tohru came too slowly. She felt her head throb in pain and moved a hand to hold it hoping to stop it. "My head…"

"It will pass." A voice said above her.

Her eyes flew up and clashed with a pair of black eyes glaring at her. Messy black hair topped a scowling face. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm your Uncle Akito." The man said and began to smile.

Tohru shook her head tenderly and stood on shakey feet. "My uncle?"

"Well a few generations removed of course but essentially yes." He said, his eyes cold and angry.

"What do you want?" Tohru asked stepped away from him. She jumped startled when her foot went into a pool of water. "Why am I here? Where's mother, Uo and Hana?"

"Don't know, don't care." Akito said strolling away a few feet. "I hope I killed them."

"What?!" Tohru said moving closer in anxiety. _MOM! UO! HANA!_

"Well I attacked them don't you remember? Oh no that bump on your head is probably messing with your memory. Well yes I attacked you four then took you and ran. I hope Kyoko dies of that head wound though. Damn bitch." Akito started to walk away and Tohru ran further into the woods. "No use in running! When the sun is up you won't be a human anymore!"

Tohru slid to a stop the rain weighing down her simple dress and slowly turned around. "Won't…be human?"

"Yep!" Akito said maliciously happy. "When the sun is up you'll be a pretty little bird! When its down and the moon is on the lake, you'll turn back for the night. Isn't it fun?" Akito turned and finally walked away completely, humming a song to himself.

Tohru sank to her knees her eyes running over the landscape that seemed to now be her prison. There were ruins surrounding the lake, dark and dank ruins that were covered with ivy. She began to cry as she felt the utter isolation of the area.

"Don't cry princess." A voice said behind her. She spun about to find the source of the voice and stared in shock. Behind her stood a black dog and a yellow rabbit. The rabbit hopped forward and placed its paws on her lap, "Don't cry." He repeated.

"Who…are you?" Tohru asked wiping her eyes gently.

"I'm Momiji and that is my friend, Shigure." The rabbit said, its nose twitching kindly.

* * *

Kyo reached the crossroads and leapt from his horse and stared in shock. There were gouges in the ground as if a giant animal had attacked two horses lay dead in the mud. They'd been hacked to bits in the lines of the gouges and hadn't stood a chance. There was no sign of Tohru, no bits of cloth, it was as if she had been grabbed and gone.

He searched around in the dark for hours trying to find something that would reveal where she was. He was angry; at the one who took her and himself for being so stupid as to drive her away. "TOHRU!!" He screamed to the sky. He stumbled over to the horse and slowly started back home. He was halfway there when he straightened with determination. _I will find her! I won't give up on her! Uo and Hana have to know more than they say! _He kicked the horse into a gallop. _I WILL FIND YOU! _He swore to Tohru…wherever she was.

* * *

_So we have three new people...Hatori will be mentioned more now, not just a brief reference, his part will be developed. Shigure is here as is Momiji. In place of the frog and turtle. I never understood the alligators in truth, cause umm they can get out of water so...yeah. Anyway!! Review! _

_Thanks tooooo:_

Shadowflower: I liked that chapter a lot too! I hope this one is as good!

The Only Onigiri: Romantically sad was what I was going for. I'm glad you liked it!  
Star Sapphirex: I like detail lol. I probably add way to much sometimes. I'm rereading your Inuyasha one since I fell behind so look for reviews from me!  
Innocent Butterfly: Thank you!  
Cullenzutarakyorufan: Thank you so much! The dresses were fun to pick out but the boys matching was hard to find lol.  
Miss Quirky bookworm: First off I LOVE your name! Kyo's got a lot of climbing to do to get out of that hole.  
Otaku-Rehab: The song is so awesome, I play it at least a few times a week on my Ipod lol.  
Chia84: I hope you like this chapter!  
Spellcaster Hikaru: As always I take your advice to heart! I'm glad that chapter was good!  
Kyki- The Late Night Writer: Thanks for the vote! Hope this chapter is up to par!  
Lydia-chan: I like your ideas. I wanted them to be taken too so they could talk about their loves from their point of view but I was like, realistically, Hana and Uo together would stomp Akito lol.  
Kattykat: I hope this one is as good! I'm so glad you like this!  
MysticAngel01: As always I love love to hear from you!  
MPXD: Yeah Kazuma was giving me a pain and a half. I wanted him to be more like he is at the end of the manga but it veered from the anime to my eternal annoyance lol.

Kyoko die: 3

Kyoko not die: 6

One more chance to vote on this.

people I love because they review often!! J MUCH LOVE!! (if i forgot anyone my bad, I only glanced through old reviews but know I love you all!!)


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_I will be updating the next chapter in a day or so because I felt like I had to add this as it was. I might need to touch it up but this is just info for later really. _**

* * *

Tohru knelt by the side of the rabbit and dog. "Momiji and Shigure? How is it you can talk?"

Shigure scratched his ear with a back foot while giving her a doggy smirk. "Well like you princess we are under a spell." Momiji nodded in agreement as Shigure continued to speak. "This used to be our friends home. When Akito found this place he cast a spell over the land and the people. It didn't used to look like this." Shigure said his voice turning serious and looking over the land. "It was beautiful and green." The land now was gray and dark with decay, the sky a dark unhealthy purple even though it was night.

"Why did Akito take it?" Tohru asked curling her arms around her legs as she listened to the story. Her mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. Where was she and how was she to get home? She needed to see her mother, her friends and, her heart squeezed painfully, _Kyo…_No matter his response to why he loved her she needed to see him again.

Hana was right…Uo was right…Tohru was in love with the man. Her eyes filled with tears and Momiji placed a gentle paw on her hands.

"Princess?" He asked quietly.

"I want to go home." She whispered brokenly and pressed her hands to her face as she began to cry.

"We all do Princess. We all do." The dog said looking up at the moon and growling slightly. _Aya…_

* * *

Kyo strode into the castle and found his father within seconds. "How's Kyoko?" He asked quietly.

"She'll live but she has yet to wake up." Hatori said turning away from the desk and sipping at his coffee. "I don't know if she will any time soon but she won't be able to give us any information." Yuki and Haru looked down sadly, their thoughts drifting to what could have happened to Tohru.

"We need to find Tohru!" Kyo growled clenching his fists. "I won't give up looking for her!"

"Good." A hard voice came from the doorway behind him. Uo leaned against the door frame her body dripping with exhaustion. "I am going with you."

"Are you well enough to leave?" Kyo asked bluntly. He didn't have anything against Tohru's friends but his whole body was itching to move, itching to find her. Through his mind ran a mantra that made him want to collapse into a ball and cry. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._

"We are." Hana said coming up behind Uo. "We should wait until morning when the rain will be done however." She wrapped an arm around Uo. "For now we should all sleep."

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the arm when he went to chase them as they walked off. "She's talking sense Kyo! We all need rest, especially the two of them and the horses. We should pack supplies and get…"

The door burst open again to reveal a woman dressed to the nines removing her gloves as she darted forward to throw her arms around Kyo. "Darling!" (_**A/N: Kagura is going to be a bit of a bitch for awhile. Later on she will not be quite as bad but for right now she is the possessive girl in love with Kyo and hates Tohru who she sees as a threat. Later on she becomes nicer and helpful but to start I had to make her like this. I'm not a Kagura hater at all so no anger about her cause she will improve!!)**_

Kyo stared at the girl with her arms around him and it took him a moment to realize it was the girl from the séance. "Lady Kagura?" He was confused to say the least, wasn't this girl told to stay away from them all? She'd almost hurt Hana and Megumi badly that last visit and he hadn't seen her since.

"Darling you know you can call me Kagura!" She said leaning away and smiling up into his face. "I heard about how that horrible Princess threw you over and I knew that it was fate telling me I was right for you!"

All around the room jaws were dropping. Hatori was the only one to keep his composure but his eyebrows did rise in astonishment. "Excuse me Lady Kagura but we need to talk with Kyo." Yuki said politely quickly recovering.

"Oh Yuki!" She started disrespectfully dropping his title. "You know that anything you say in front of my dear Kyo you can say in front of me!"

Kazuma crossed his arms. "I think Lady Kagura that you should go."

"Why?" She asked spinning around to glare at the king. "So you can discuss saving that Princess!?"

Silence filled the room for a moment before Kyo grabbed Kagura by the arm. "You knew she was taken? How?"

Kagura glared at him. "The servants are all talking. How _sad _Prince Kyo is because he broke the _poor _Princess's heart and now she's been taken because she ran off."

Haru looked up his eyes black with anger. "I think it best if you leave."

Kagura stepped back recognizing that look in his eyes. "It's not fair!" She turned and fled when Haru started forward and Kazuma grabbed his shoulder.

"Haru I need you and Uo to do something really important for me." Kazuma muttered quietly.

Haru straightened his anger fleeing at the serious tone in Kazuma's voice. "What is it my lord?"

"Kyoko…she adopted a little girl a few months ago. Her name is Kisa and she was an orphan who was very close to Tohru and Kyoko adopted her as her own daughter to keep them together. I need you and Uo to bring Kisa here. If Kyoko is here and injured…Kisa should be here."

Haru nodded and ran off to pack. Yuki looked at Kazuma suspiciously. "Why did she adopt a child? Surely it wasn't only because Tohru was close friends to her…" Kyo nodded in confusion, Kyoko loved Tohru but she could have brought the girl into the household without adopting her as a daughter.

Kazuma looked away a bit unnerved. "Yuki, you're too smart for your own good. Kisa is the granddaughter of one of Kyoko's best friends. When Kyoko first came to the throne, one of her guards was named Yasu. He became a great friend and close advisor to her, he was actually the one to introduce us when she had her twentieth birthday. I always suspected that he was in love with her but he was already married, a marriage by order of Kyoko's parents, and his wife, Hana, was pregnant with their child. Not long after we met, Yasu disappeared and Kyoko provided for his wife long after everyone thought Yasu was dead. Hana died when her daughter was sixteen and she had married. From the notes that the headmistress had Hana's daughter had died in childbirth with Kisa and her husband in war a few years later. Kisa looks exactly like Yasu, Kyoko couldn't leave his granddaughter in the orphanage."

"He was in love with her? Did she love him?" Kyo asked looking over at Hatori to see how the other 'grown up' was taking the news. Hatori was looking away as if he knew these things already.

"I'm sure she loved him at least a little bit. But she loved her husband very much as well." Kazuma replied. "She was broken after her husband died but Tohru needed her."

Kyo felt his heart break for Kyoko. She was always so cheerful and happy for Tohru that he'd never considered that she was sad. Kind of like…Tohru. "We need to get Tohru back."

Kazuma smiled at his son understanding what he was saying beneath those words. If Kyoko lived for Tohru now after losing two people she loved so much, they had to get her back quickly. "Yes."

"Let's start packing Yuki." Kyo said straightening his shoulders and striding from the room. Yuki followed and gently closed the door behind him.

"What will happen?" Kazuma asked not looking at the tall man sitting silently.

"I don't know. But I think…everything will work out." Hatori said touching his eye gently in remembrance.

* * *

Tohru watched the sky lighten fear in her eyes. Momiji and Shigure pressed close to her side and when the sun hit the horizon Tohru closed her eyes as a tingly feeling covered her skin. When the pain hit she was surprised and fell to her knees. Every joint and bone in her body felt like they were breaking apart but then just as suddenly as it started it was over. She raised her head wearily to look at her reflection in the lake water. A swan looked back at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she let her head fall back to the ground as blackness covered her eyes.

* * *

**_I Love my reviewers and next chapter I'll do personal notes but I am in a rush right now so little info now. _**

**_Yasu was a character I'd meant to not hang around but he kinda popped up when I need Kisa to as well. She was going to be Tohru's sister but then I couldn't explain why she wasn't there for 6 chapters so this is how it ended up being. We've seen hints of the next character to show up and all but this chapter was really to bring Kagura and Kisa into the fold. _**

**_I love you all. _**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yay!! **_someone made a comment that totally I am going to do from now on. Personal responses to review lol. Cause adding them on here only makes you all suffer lol. So you'll hear from me if you review._

* * *

Around noon Tohru awoke to the sun beating harshly down on her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, her long neck arching delicately. "Hello?" She called out to the woods when she saw she was alone.

"Ahh good morning Princess Tohru." Akito said coming out of the forest. "I see you have awoken and discovered what you turn into."

"How could you do this?" Tohru asked her voice cracking. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Cruel! Oh dear I'm not that cruel." Akito murmured leaning down to stroke Tohrus cheek. She flinched away and he didn't stop his smiling. "You see Princess, I plan for us to be married."

"Married!" Tohru gasped falling backwards away from the crazed man.

"Yes! Married! You see…" Akito murmured sitting elegantly in front of Tohru. "While I can take the kingdom by force, it would deplete the treasury and damage my relations with the subjects if I do it that way. Therefore if we marry I can have the kingdom without too much hassle."

Tohru stared at him with a sick feeling beginning to overcome her. "You're insane."

Akito jumped to his feet kicking Tohru hard enough to send her flailing into the lake. "I AM NOT!!" Tohru struggled back to the surface her wings beating against the water. She coughed, trying to get her breath back. "I'll come back and see you later. You _will _marry me." Akito glared at her before stomping off. "Then once I have your kingdom under my control, there will be nothing keeping me from taking over that boys kingdom as well."

Tohru slowly swam out of the water and laid her head down on the ground as she panted out her pain. _Kyo…I won't let him hurt you…_

"Princess!" Momiji's voice called out across the lake shore.

Tohru lifted her head to see Momiji and Shigure running out of the forest. "You guys are safe." She murmured struggling to sit up.

"Yes. We hid when he started towards you. We're so sorry!" Momiji said tears beginning to run down his soft cheeks.

Tohru leaned forward pressing her beak lightly to his long ears. "Don't cry Momiji."

"Yes Momiji. Tohru knows what would happen to us if Akito found us around here. Just because we wait here for our dear friend to return doesn't mean he _knows _we're here." Shigure said laying down beside Tohru. Momiji squeezed between the two of them giving Shigure a look that Tohru didn't recognize.

"Tell me about your dear friend." Tohru asked stretching her wings out slowly.

"Aya…well he is definitely a singular character. He is very kind and full of confidence and I love him with every fiber of my being." Shigure sighed his eyes large and soulful.

Tohru smiled. "He sounds very nice. I hope I'll meet him one day."

"You will!" Momiji said jumping up and down happily. "He'll be back when he's figured out how to break our curse!"

Shigure nodded silently his gaze going out across the wide lake. _I hope your safe Aya. Lord knows Akito tried his hardest to kill you when he took your home._

Tohru noticed the sadness of Shigure but said nothing. Her heart was breaking itself, she didn't know how to help them with their own sadness. _Kyo. I'm afraid._

* * *

Kyo and Yuki rode out with Hana the next morning in an attempt to gather more information. They wore simple clothes, deciding to try to disguise who they were.

When they reached the village below the intersection where Tohru had been attacked and they tied their horses outside the inn. The inn keeper, always ready for guests came to greet them. "Hello travelers!" He bowed low indicating a table to the side where they could sit. "Welcome to my humble inn. Have a seat and rest for a bit."

Kyo glanced at Yuki who nodded slightly and the three of them sat around the small table. "Could we have some bread and cider noble innkeeper?" Kyo asked dropping his voice a bit.

"Of course." The innkeeper disappeared for a few moments then came back. "Here you are. Is there anything else you need?"

Yuki looked over the inn and noticed that while crowded, it wasn't overly busy. "You have a moment to talk? We were hoping to get some information."

"Information hmm?" The innkeeper murmured leaning backwards a bit. "On what? If it is about the kingdom or the royal family I suggest you leave now."

"No not at all." Hana murmured looking up. The inn keeper looked into her eyes and sank gently across from her mesmerized. "No we are looking for information on a creature that attacked travelers the other day."

"Yes. It was large and had huge wings and claws." Yuki said leaning forward. "Do you know any rumors of such a monster?"

The innkeeper leaned in closer his face paling. "Indeed I do! A number of years ago an army ran away from a castle a few days travel from here. They were screaming about a sorcerer and a monster killing the lord and all those inside the castle before corrupting the land. No one who went to investigate after that ever returned." He made a sign to ward off evil on his chest. "My own wife's brother went with a few others to kill the sorcerer and his pet beast. We found their corpses just outside the castle lands. They were shredded to bits!"

Kyo's hands clenched beneath the table. _Tohru…please be safe. _He could feel guilt and fear pressing on his heart. If only he hadn't run her off, she'd be safe. He had to rescue her, had to tell her how he really felt.

But how did he feel? He liked when she was around, he liked that she paid attention to how he felt and had a strong desire to be with her and protect her always.

Yuki called it love…but was it the kind that Tohru deserved? She deserved someone who could make her happy always. And Kyo wasn't sure that he'd be able to do that.

"Is there anyone who can show us where to go?" Hana asked turning her mesmerizing eyes back onto the innkeeper.

"No! No one goes to that forbidden place anymore." The innkeeper said standing and walking away his shoulders shivering.

"Damn!" Kyo muttered hitting his leg. "How can we figure out where to go without a guide?"

"I'll take you." A voice said behind them. They turned to see a young boy, around thirteen years old. He had short brown hair and bright beautiful green eyes. "Of course I won't take you for free, only stupid people do things for free but I will take you to where the castle is if you give me something in return."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched at the boys condescending tone. "How do we know where you are going to take us is the right place?"

The boys eyes narrowed. "How do I know you are going to give me the reward? It is a simple exchange, I take you to the right place, and you give me the right reward. Simple exchange, of course there are dangers…" The boy responded.

Hana leaned forward. "You do not want to mess with me boy." She waved off Yuki who had started to draw his sword protectively. "You _will _take me to the castle, you _will _not treat us badly, you _will _get your reward."

The boy nodded sharply once then turned his back on them. "I'll get the horse's ready mistress!" He darted outside.

Kyo stared his eyes widening at Hana. "You see." He said quietly to Yuki. "This is why I never wanted to piss her off."

Hana flicked her eyes at him before leaving a bit of money on the table and following the boy outside. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Tohru slid onto the lake as the moon began to rise. When it touched her wings she felt the pain begin again. Her bones rebroke and reformed until it was her human form kneeling in the shallows of the lake. She gasped as the pain ended and she sat back unheeding of the water soaking into her dirty clothing.

"I have to say…" A voice said behind her. Tohru stiffened but refused to turn. "It is not becoming of a princess to wear such dirty clothing. Let me give you beautiful dresses, beautiful jewels, and fine palaces. Let me give you the world."

"I refuse." Tohru murmured quietly but determinedly. "I shall not let you have my kingdom so easily."

Akito threw the dress he'd held down to the ground and stomped over to her to grab her by the hair. "Stop being so high and mighty! Just like your damn mother!"

Tohru didn't cry out at the painful grip he had on her hair, no tears leaked out. Tohru loved Kyo, loved her mother and friends. But she also loved her kingdom. _I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!!_ "I would be proud to be like my mother." Tohru replied calmly. Her head was flung forward as Akito pushed her away.

"I'm sick of you." He said stomping away. "I'll come see if you are more responsive tomorrow."

_I won't be…_She thought finally letting a tear flow down her cheek.

"Tohru!" Momiji called softly hopping over to lie on her lap. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Momiji. But I need to get away from here." She murmured. "Somehow I must warn Kyo of the curse and Akito's plan."

"I have to say." Shigure grumbled coming closer. "I am happy that I am not able to change shape from night to day. It looks so painful."

Momiji looked up at Tohru. "Is it very painful?"

A small smile went across Tohru's lips, it was full of regret and love. "Not as painful as other things…" Her eyes drifted to the moon high above them. _Kyo…I hope that you are safe tonight. I miss you._

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it!! AHH the newest member of the gang. I tried to make it obvious without stating his name in this chap, if it wasn't let me know!

This is for all of my reviewers that I got this done. I am not sure how I feel about this, I think it might be progressing to quickly but I think that some progress must be made before that whole "months later" thing, cause in all reality Kyo would not just train for months without looking for her as hard as he could. However though he might find her within the next few chapters he won't be rescuing her that quickly.

Also about the painful transformations... If transformations were possible, I can't see them being as easy as the movie does it. I mean why bother if it is only a slight inconvience you know?

**If there is anything specific you would like to see please tell me and I'll try to put it in!**

**LOVE from BD**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_This chapter isn't like the movie so bear with it. But I decided if I followed the story directly it would be stupid so lol here._**

* * *

Kyo, Yuki, and Hana walked beside their horses as the young boy lead them deeper and deeper into the forests outside the village. "So who used to live out here?" Kyo asked looking around thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Hiro replied sullenly. He glanced to the side when Hana cleared her throat. His eyes widened and he held up his hands. "I don't really! All I know is the name Ayame."

Yuki stopped suddenly and looked at the boy. "Ayame? He was the lord of the castle?"

Hiro smirked. "You see, you would get no information if not for me. I better be amply rewarded for my services. I am an important person in the village and deserve to be treated well." He crossed his arms and shoved his nose in the air.

Kyo grabbed the runt by his collar and lifted him into the air. "Why you…"

"Let him down." Hana said laying her hand on Yukis arm. "He can't talk when your choking him like that." Kyo reluctantly let Hiro back onto the ground and scowled at him. "Now Hiro, you say Ayame is the lord who was killed?" Hana asked leaning down to Hiro's level.

"Yes. But I personally think the rumors of his death were just that, rumors." Hiro confided. "When the village men went to kill the demon he threw them out of the castle grounds, if he had killed the lord don't you think he would have disposed of his body in a similar fashion? Wouldn't he want everyone to know he killed him? He did something else as far as I'm concerned." Hiro smirked again. He was highly intelligent and he knew who these people were. He had been to the castle once and he recognized the prince and his friend. The women he was unsure of but she frightened him. "My information is always worth hearing."

"Good lord! He's worse than that one merchant that comes to the castle." Kyo said gesturing wildly.

"Oh…you mean my father." Hiro said looking over his shoulder.

Kyo growled and sank to the floor. "We're camping here for the night." He turned his back on the others and glared out into the dark. Yuki, Hana, and Hiro each found their own places to rest and silence reigned. The horses were sitting quietly and eating when Kyo left the clearing.

He wandered unseeingly for a long time his mind on the day of traveling and Tohru. _Where are you Tohru? _He wondered he clenched a hand in front of his chest as a picture of her smiling face floated before him. "I'm sorry Tohru." He muttered.

"Tohru?" A voice said from somewhere by his foot. "You know Princess Tohru?"

Kyo spun his sword draw and ready only to see nothing but a small rabbit. "Who said that."

"_I _did." The rabbit said standing up on its back legs. "I asked if you knew the Princess."

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" Kyo asked resheathing his sword hesitantly. Just because it was an animal didn't mean he was going to let his guard down. After all he was looking for an enchanter.

"Yes! Follow me." The rabbit turned and darted into the bushes with Kyo close behind.

After what felt like forever Kyo stumbled out into a clearing beside a large lake. His eyes took in the ruined castle behind it and the suddenly decayed forest. _This must be where the enchanter lives…_

His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he spotted a body lying rumpled closer to the lake. He almost missed the large black dog sitting protectively beside her until it stepped in front of her growling menacingly. He slid to a stop and glared at the dog that stood between him and Tohru.

Tohru moved slightly and sat up her hair trailing on the floor. "Shigure?" She murmured questioningly then looked up to see Kyo standing not far away. "KYO!" She leapt to her feet and flung herself at him.

Kyo's arms closed around the fragile girl his heart pounding as he held her to him. "Tohru," his words were soft and tremulous. It hit them right then like a ton of bricks. _I love her. _"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was so worried about you!" Tohru sobbed holding Kyo tightly. Her heart was overflowing with relief seeing him standing before her whole and healthy.

"Me? Why would you be worried about me?" Kyo asked running his hand down her hair and trying not to growl at the dirt and bruises that covered her.

"Akito…he said he was going to go after your kingdom. If he resorted to trickery to get me, I thought he'd do the same to you." She said leaning away.

"Let him try. I'll kill him for hurting you." Kyo slid his hands from her shoulders down to her hands.

"As much as I am enjoying this reunion…" The dogs voice carried over to the couple. "Akito is coming and he is angry."

"Kyo you need to go!" Tohru said pushing him away. "Momiji…lead him to safety."

"I'm not leaving." Kyo started but Shigure grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

"Explain everything to him please guys but go!" Tohru moved away slowly and sank to her knees tears running freely down her cheeks. "Goodbye Kyo…"

Kyo was let go almost when they were just outside his campsite. "Now will you explain why Tohru didn't run away with me? I could have fended him off long enough to reach Yuki."

"Yuki?" Shigure asked looking up. He looked towards the camp thoughtfully then wandered in to sit and stare at the gray haired boy.

Kyo and Momiji followed and woke the others. Hana stared at the animals and Hiro looked smug. "I told you the lord wasn't killed."

"Neither of us is the lord." Momiji replied looking at the boy.

"Oh." Hiro looked deflated but perked up again when Shigure mentioned that the lord was also animal.

"Alright well to make all explanations quick so we can return to Tohru…" The dog started sitting straight up. "Akito came to the castle a few years ago and captured all the important people in the castle before chasing off the soldiers. For the next few months we were his test subjects as he perfected transmutation. The lord, myself and Momiji were the only ones to survive the process. Since then he must have been practicing more because he's advanced it even more to the level he used on Tohru."

"Tohru?" Hana asked leaning forward. "Kyo you saw Tohru?" She leapt forward glaring down at him when he nodded. "AND YOU DIDN'T BRING HER WITH YOU?"

Kyo cringed back. "She told me to go and had Shigure drag me off!" He defended himself but only slightly, he felt guilty about leaving her behind as well.

"Mistress please calm down!" The rabbit said jumping onto Kyo's chest. "She can't leave the lake."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. It was the first time he'd talked but he was paying rapt attention.

"When Shigure said Akito had perfected transmutation he meant it. Tohru is bespelled, the spell keeps her in range of the lake and at night she is human. During the day…she won't be." Momiji explained. "Until you can figure out how to break the spell…she can't leave there. Not alive." He refused to tell them her shape or explain she could leave in her other form; he hoped that by telling them this they'd kill Akito and free them all.

"Yuki…your brother, his name is Ayame right?" Shigure asked. When Yuki nodded Shigure continued. "He's alive. He went off searching for someone. He didn't tell us who though."

"We need to return to the castle." Hana said standing up and swinging up onto her horse. Her face had paled but she wasn't looking at any of them.

Kyo could tell that there was a problem at home so he jumped to his feet and threw Hiro up behind Hana. "Shigure…tell Tohru her mother is alright. And tell her I WILL be back to rescue her." He and Yuki mounted and raced off into the trees.

* * *

Akito stormed into the clearing barely minutes after Shigure had dragged off Kyo and walked straight to her hitting her. "I know someone was here!"

Tohru fell back gasping. "Who would be out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tohru cowered before him. Seeing Kyo had reinforced her desire to protect the kingdom and him.

Akito glared at her but turned away for a moment before looking back with a small smile. "Have you decided to agree to be my wife?" He asked gently.

"Never." She whispered and grunted softly as he moved forward swiftly punching her in the gut.

"Don't think to be rescued Princess." Akito murmured. "I'll be gone for a few days while I check on your precious kingdom and that precious boy of yours. There will be a barrier up to keep you from leaving." He strode off a moment later ignoring her attempts to struggle to her feet.

_I have to warn Kyo! _She thought but when she tried to stand she fell back down hitting her head and blacking out.

* * *

_ I really wanted Tohru to have a personality but she also has to be a bit weak or else she wouldn't be Tohru. I hope this chapter was good enough for my impatient readers. Next chapter will be more Kyo-centric than Tohru. The emergency at the castle and there will even be a bit of Akito on his own as he is sulking around will be done. Hiro and Kisa meet. It will be cuteness!_

_REVIEW_

_Also please, if you like Inuyasha read my new story Bleed and tell me if I should continue it. I don't know if I want it a one-shot or not._


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**_YAY!! Okay well...I don't like this chapter heehee. But! It was needed. Next time there is going to be a surprise!!_**

* * *

Tohru woke slowly and raised her head on her long neck seeing she had slept through her transmutation. It was probably for the best though. Considering how much it hurt to change in the first place.

She struggled to her webbed feet and stared up into the sky. _Kyo…I need to see you! _She glanced around into the clearing and noticed that Shigure and Momiji had yet to return. She stretched her wings out to the side and studied them. Akito said there was a barrier so she couldn't get away but…Tohru narrowed her eyes and ran at the slight cliff beside the lake and leap into the air her wings taking her aloft. The wind beneath her wings felt exhilarating. She circled the woods and looked around wondering exactly what it was she could do.

She felt so useless. What could she do? She had a spell on her, so what? She had to do something to get out of this…this damn situation!

A ghost of a smile lit her face as she dipped lower toward the ruins. If she was cursing Kyo had a larger affect on her than she realized. What would he do about this situation?

He'd try to kick Akito's butt. Well that wasn't going to work for her, she was barely able to keep him from hitting her let alone hurt him.

Uo and Haru would probably do the same thing.

Yuki? He'd try to think of a way to get around the spell, make it work for her instead of against her. Tohru knew she just wasn't smart enough to figure that out.

Hana would curse him. None of these options were able to work for her.

So what could she do?

She slid into the water at the base of the ruins and stared up at the room that he occupied. A smirk began to cross her lips and her eyes narrowed. A few flaps of her wings later she was outside the window looking for how to get in.

* * *

Uo and Haru arrived back at the castle and Uo swung Kisa down from in front of her before dismounting. "Come on Kisa. Let's go see your mother."

Haru watched as the two of them ran into the house unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. This was confirmed when a scream rang out from the road behind him. He spun his horse around on its back two feet and charged back out of the gates. Just outside, in the village most of the servants lived in, stood a large creature with black wings and claws on all of its four feet. Haru drew his sword as the beast turned his eyes to him. _This must be the creature that attacked Uo and the others! _He charged forward his sword at the ready.

The creature pulled his arm back and swiped at him. Haru leapt off his horse and over the arm attacking him a brief twinge of pity as the horse died in his place. He brought his sword down on the creatures arm gouging a big bit of flesh from it. It thrashed wildly screaming an unearthly scream and sent Haru flying backwards into the castle wall. Haru crumpled his eyes straining to focus on the creature as it came closer after him. The last thing he saw before he was unconscious a flash of blond.

* * *

Uo heard the screams as well and handed Kisa to King Kazuma as soon as she entered the castle. "Keep her safe!" She darted back outside and to her horse, pulling her glaive from her horses saddle. She made it to the gate just as Haru hit the wall and she darted in front of him to keep the creature away. "I'll kill you." She swore leveling her weapon toward the creature as it lumbered forward. She ducked as it swiped at her and brought her weapon up in an arch slitting open its cheek. She spun sideways bringing the weapon down and around opening its shoulder up and taking out a bunch of skin and muscle. It screamed before leaping into the air and disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Uo dropped her weapon as some guards ran up to her and she pointed them to the village. "Find all the wounded and get them in the castle. All non-injured are to report to the barracks immediately!" She darted towards Haru and kneeled at his side, her heart in her throat.

He groaned when she touched his shoulder gently and she breathed again seeing he was alive. "Did we get it?"

"No. It got away." She murmured bringing one of his arms over her shoulder to help him to his feet. "Why didn't you wait for back up idiot?" She scowled leading him towards the castle. The walk never seemed so long as it did then, not even when she'd come racing up with Hana and an injured Kyoko. Holding Haru as he bled and coughed up more blood made every step seem like a thousand and the house never seemed to get much closer.

"I didn't stop to think. You know me." Haru said spitting away another mouthful of blood. "I wonder if Kyo is back yet?"

The sound of hoof beats had them both tensing and turning to look behind them. "Speak of the devil." Haru muttered his mouth relaxing into a less pained scowl.

Kyo and Yuki leapt from their horses and took Hiro while Hana went to help with the wounded. "What happened?" Kyo asked coming up and taking Haru's other arm.

"The creature that attacked us at the crossroads hit the village." Uo said looking the child over. "Whose the brat?"

"Hiro." Yuki said while Kyo began to cuss beautifully.

"Akito!" Kyo muttered leading Haru into the room the maid opened the door to. Apparently the room, close to the front door and on the bottom floor, had been quickly changed into an infirmary. A number of civilians were being lead in and Kyoko lay on a cot on the far side of the large room a girl kneeling by her bed. Hiro took one look at the young girl and moved to her side ignoring the conversations of the adults.

Kyo's father moved quickly to them Hatori and Mine moving around directing where patients were to rest. The badly wounded were on one side of the room the lesser wounded on the other side. "Kyo! I am so glad you are alright! Did you find anything out?"

Kyo nodded staring at the pale Kyoko and his eyes traveling over the other wounded. A growl built deep in his chest as he knew, _knew, _that this was what Tohru had been worried about. Akito had to be stopped before he killed more innocent people. "It can wait. Hatori! Tell me how I can help." The others followed his lead and began to work feverously.

* * *

Hiro had never seen anyone so beautiful as the girl beside him. He'd moved to her and knelt at her side were she held the hand of the woman in lying unconscious in the bed. She looked up her soft brown eyes filled with tears she wasn't shedding. He hesitantly reached out and brushed a bit of her light brown-orange hair from her face. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked for lack of anything better to say.

"No…thank you." She said quietly and blushed. "Who…who are you?"

"My name is Hiro." He said also blushing lightly.

"Kisa." She nodded to him and turned back to the woman in the bed. "This is my mother, Kyoko." She stroked her mothers hand and missed the look of shock that passed over Hiro's face.

_She's Tohru's sister! She's a princess. _He glanced up at Kyo who had begun to help with the wounded. _I thought royalty was above touching the dirty…_

Kisa looked up and saw the frenzied movements of those helping the wounded and leapt to her feet. "Oh! I have to help too." She kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll be back later."

Hiro watched in shock and crossed his arms after a moment. _Well…I guess Father can occasionally be wrong…right? _

"Hiro! Get up and help out lazy brat!" Kyo called out and threw a smock at Hiro.

_He is still an idiot though. _Hiro thought but when Kisa looked back at him, he found himself tying the smock on tightly.

* * *

Tohru heard a sound on the steps outside the room and cursed in her mind. _If only I was able to actually look around in here! _She jumped to the window and out closing it with her head moments before the door opened. It had been a good idea but without hands, let alone thumbs, it was impossible to be able to look in any drawers or the books set around the room. She resolved to find someone who could help her and try to get in again.

She saw an old woman go into the room and glance around before closing the door once more. _Akito has an old woman around? I wonder what for…_Tohru thought and began to make her way back to the clearing. _Maybe Shigure and Momiji…_She trailed off as she saw the figure standing beside the lake waiting for something, probably her.

**_Sorry for the long wait!! I had to concentrate on the end of the semester. I am done though so I should be able to update a lot quicker!! Please Review!! It makes me happy!! LOL_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11!! YAY!! _**

**_Please review, it really makes me want to work on the story you know? If anything is confusing let me know. Lots of fluff!!_**

* * *

Hiro sat next the princess as she slept, one hand on her shoulder holding her still on the couch. She looked exhausted and she had an apron on that was splattered lightly with blood. The last few hours they had been running all over the place in the infirmary. There were few people who were severely injured but enough people had been injured in someway that there was blood all over everyone. He ran a finger down her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. His heart clenched in his chest and he frowned at the odd emotion. He knew that, as a commoner, he probably shouldn't be so close to the princess but when she'd sat next to him and curled into his side he could only feel a surge of protectiveness.

Kyo flopped to the floor in front of Hiro and sighed. "How are you two?"

Hiro looked down at the prince and tried not to sneer. "Tired of course. Why would you ask that?" He muttered.

"Look kid, we are all to tired to deal with this, cut it out." Kyo said glaring at the younger boy. He leaned back and closed his eyes his mind going over the last few days and all he had learned.

Yuki's older brother had disappeared because a sorcerer had taken over his castle. The same sorcerer had attacked Tohru and her mother. He'd placed a curse on Tohru, Yuki's brother and two of his friends that turned them into animals.

He felt fury rearing up into his chest as he thought about Tohru being stuck at the lake, her body changing from human to animal. His poor Tohru…he looked to the side to try to keep the rage from overflowing and met Hana's eyes. She looked at him understandingly and he watched as a lone tear fell from her eyes before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Hana could feel every emotion swirling around, not as strongly as she used to but with so many people in pain, grieving for those few lost, and Kyo's rage and despair over Tohru, she was beginning to feel the drain on her mind.

She rested against the cool marble of one of the rooms further from the infirmary and let her mind retreat inside of her. A hand touched her shoulder gently and pulled her against a chest. Without opening her eyes she knew it was Yuki. With a heartfelt sigh she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I'm sure Tohru is alright. We'll kill the enchanter and have her back in no time." Yuki murmured holding Hana tightly against his chest.

"I hope so." She murmured.

Yuki held her for a few more moments before taking one hand and lifting her chin so she could see his face. "She'll be alright. I promise."

She could hear the determination in his voice and realized that he truly did care for Tohru as a friend. A wave of emotion swamped her from him and her eyes widened when he started to lean towards her. "What are you doing?"

Yuki smirked slightly. "I thought you were a mind-reader." He murmured before kissing her lips gently. It was the first time that he had allowed himself to do it but oh how he'd wanted to for so long. He'd loved her from almost the first moment he'd seen her. With her dark eyes and dark hair she was absolutely beautiful. When she'd glanced at him and he'd seen the power hidden in her eyes he'd fallen head-over-heels, the admiration at her beauty had turned to a deep consuming love even at his young age. He was nothing though, if not honorable and he had pursued her in an honorable manner while also gaining the respect of her two close friends. Tohru was an adorable and admirable girl, but she was too meek for Yuki's tastes and Uo was too violent. But Hana was everything he ever wanted. So he worked hard to prove himself to her. He slanted his lips over Hana's when she moaned softly and kissed her deeper as a coil of joy and love rampaged through him.

Hana clung to Yuki as he kissed her. She'd known that there were strong feelings from Yuki to her and she herself loved the young man, so much so she'd already talked to Kyoko about the political impact if they had married. Nothing bad, everything good and her mind was swirling in fifty different directions at the moment. She could feel his own feelings, a mirror image to her own swirling inside his skin and she leaned back slightly needing air. When he gave her room to breathe she moved her hands up around his neck. "So my dear Yuki…does this mean you want to marry me?"

Yuki gave her a small smile before kissing her gently, a small taste of the passion from before. "Again…I thought you were a mind-reader. Of course I want to marry you my dark beauty."

Hana smirked lightly. "Beauty? Is that it?" She asked her words Tohru's own.

"Not even close." Yuki murmured and keeping a close arm around her he led her to the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat then to bed. I can see how exhausted you are."

Hana smiled softly as she leaned into his shoulder. "You really need to teach Kyo some manners." Yuki laughed and placed another kiss to her forehead as the neared the kitchen. _Tohru…you were right. _Hana thought to herself and joined Yuki's laughter.

* * *

Uo and Haru peeked around the corner after Yuki and Hana then leaned back and grinned at each other. "Go Haru!" She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Good thinking sending Yuki after her."

Haru gave his fiancé a lazy look. "Of course. Now that they are settled can we tell them about us?"

Uo smirked and wrapped her hands in the collar of his shirt to pull him down to her. "I guess so. Now that the last of us have caught up." She kissed him gently.

Haru smiled as he returned her kiss but pulled away slightly. "Well that last actually haven't. Tohru and Kyo are still up in the air."

Uo frowned. _Damn that bet. _She stared at the man she loved so fully and cursed that he had such an interesting sense of logic. They'd been engaged for almost a year now but since Kyo and Tohru were possibly going to be the ones getting married this year Haru decided to hold off announcing their engagement until each of the three couples had decided on their own relationships. Haru had interesting but a twisted sense of logic, if not for him wanting Kyo to be happy, they could have been married by now. Of course she wanted Tohru to be happy but Tohru wouldn't be affected to badly if Uo happened to get married first. She sighed when Haru rolled his eyes down to her and leaned up to kiss him again. "Alright we'll wait to tell them until _after_ Tohru and Kyo get their official engagement." She started off towards the kitchen not turning when she heard Haru hit the wall. A smirk crossed her lips and her eyes dazed as she thought about what marriage would be like to the volatile man, oh what fun! (_**Not S&M you perverts**_)

* * *

Tohru landed in the water gliding slowly toward shore. When she saw that it wasn't Akito, or anyone else she knew, she was uncertain how to respond. She stayed in the water and simply stared at the man.

He was tall, probably in his late thirties, early forties, though she would have to guess he was older than her mother by only a little bit. He had green gold eyes and light brown hair and was watching her with curiosity. Suddenly another bird leapt onto his shoulder and stared at her. "Ahh! It is the princess!" The bird declared and Tohru stopped gliding to stare in shock. The bird was a snake neck darter, a beautiful fast swimmer and it leapt from the man's shoulder and swam out to her. "Hello Princess! I am Ayame! I have been trying very hard to find you! My dear friend over there has been searching for you as well!" When she started going further away from him he started flapping around quickly. "Wait wait! We do not want to hurt you!"

"Who…are you?" Tohru asked coming further forward. The sun began to set and she looked around hoping that Akito was still away on whatever trip he went on.

"I am the Lord Ayame!" The snake neck bird said coming out of the water and bending his head in an exaggerated bow. "This was once my home until that bastard Akito came and took it." He went of flailing and muttering while Tohru turned her head to the quiet man on the shore.

"And you?" She asked, he didn't answer at first though as the moon hit her wings and she began to shape shift. She stumbled from the pain of the transformation and the man on shore caught her.

"You change! I didn't believe Shigure when he told me that Akito had perfected the transmutation…" The bird went off on another rant as Tohru turned to look up at the man holding her.

"Yasu…" The man said quietly. "I was friends with your mother."

Tohru straightened too fast and almost stumbled again. "I know your name! You're also Kisa's grandfather! She looks _just _like you!"

Yasu looked away for a moment then pinched the still chattering birds mouth closed. "How is your mother?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she gazed up at the man she'd grown up hearing stories about. "She is injured but Kyo said that she was alright. She was injured when Akito kidnapped me."

Yasu nodded releasing Ayame and looked the princess over. "So how do we get you out of here?"

"Yes! We must free you for if we can free you than me and my dear friends can be free as well! How is my darling brother, he is alright isn't he? I thought that having him live with my king and prince was the best idea after our father died but that I do so worry that maybe he wasn't happy." Ayame's conversation came to an abrupt stop as Yasu gripped his mouth again.

Tohru laughed lightly. "Yuki is fine. I think he and one of my friends are in love with each other. I don't know how to get out of here. There is a cure to my curse at least but…I don't know what it is. I can't get to Akito's spell books in the tower. Or at least I _can _get to them but I can't look_ in _them. I was unable to open them." She paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes on the two of them. "How did you get past the barrier Akito put up?"

Yasu smiled slightly. "I left to learn how to become a sorcerer as well. I never trusted Akito to stay away. Though it took me much longer than I thought it would. I can't remove spells but I could adjust the barrier to let us in. However…I think I know how to break the spell on you."

* * *

"OH WHY DOES THIS DISASTER HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!! WHY COULDN'T IT WAIT UNTIL QUEEN KYOKO WAS HOME!! I'M SORRY KINGDOM!! I AM SOOO USELESS!!" Was heard throughout the castle as the castle as the queens advisor ran around screaming. They knew that a few villages had reported stolen stock and food but no one had been injured. They whispered magic and demons had done it but were unable to decide why no one had died.

When word reached Kazuma he knew that it was part of Akito's plan, though he wasn't completely sure how…

**_

* * *

_**

Please review!! lol how do you like Aya being thrown in now? He is supposed to be the puffin but since he was a snake and snakes don't fly I compromised.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Warning, violence and not happiness..._**

* * *

"You know how to break the spell?" Tohru asked gripping his hand tightly. "Please tell me!" Her voice rose in desperation and she looked around as a sharp bark rang through the clearing.

"Shigure!" Ayame called out and flounced over to his four-legged friend.

"Not now Aya!" Shigure said and began to push Yasu away from Tohru. "Hurry hide! Akito is coming." Yasu squeezed Tohru's hands and let Aya and Shigure take him out of Akito's sight and hearing. "We'll be back when it is safe Princess." Shigure nuzzled her hand as he passed and it wasn't long after they disappeared that Akito came into the clearing.

"Hello darling!" Akito called out and moved forward to grab her hands. She tried to back away but he caught her in a bruising grip. "No, no my darling! I have wonderful news!" He ignored her squeak as he pulled her tightly to him and his fingers dug into her side. With a wave of his hand he made the ruins and lake into a beautiful castle and healthy land. "You see my love? This will be yours when we marry." She tried to get away and he smacked her hard enough to make her see stars before continuing on his tirade. "The past few days, not only have I injured a few of those friends of yours at Kyo's, but I have also been terriorizing your own lands. You see when you return with me on your arm I will slay a 'monster' and all the terror will end. I will become the beloved of your people and no one will question my rule."

"King Kazuma and Prince Kyo will fight you!" Tohru cried out trying to twist out of his arms again. "They will never accept that I have married you or that you are my lands hero! Not to mention that I will NEVER marry you!" She managed to free one arm and slapped him as hard as she could.

For a moment there were no sounds in the clearing, even the birds and bugs retreated into silence at the fear that suddenly radiated from Tohru and the killing drive from the man beside her. Tohru looked at the reddened cheek turned away from her from the force of her strike and knew that if he got the throne, she would be dead in hours. Slowly Akito looked back at her and raised an eyebrow before slamming his fist into her stomach. He began to beat her methodically and carefully, making sure that there wouldn't be a part of her that didn't feel the pain. When she refused to cry out, merely grunting and gasping at his attention, he decided on one last pain. She had collapsed on the ground faint and he lifted her right arm out to the side and planted a solid stomp on her forearm with his foot and smiled grimly at the scream that was finally wrenched from her throat.

He pulled her a few inches from the ground with his grip on her broken limb. "Never touch me again Tohru. If you do I may not wait until the wedding day to take you." Akito whispered gently in her ear before letting her slump back to the ground.

Tohru felt a cold fear wash over her and she closed her eyes against the pain and tears. _Kyo will rescue me soon, Yasu will tell him how to break the curse and we will escape and then Akito will fall. _She said to herself trying to convince herself that she would live that long.

"Oh, by the way. That woman, Kagura…she's having a ball at Kyo's to convince him to pick a bride since you are dead." Akito murmured as he left. "I happened to deliver a set of your torn and bloody clothing to her. She's taken it upon herself to heal the broken-hearted prince in denial. My servant will be sure to show up in your place though." He disappeared into the foliage and after a few minutes Tohru felt gentle hands pulling her up from the ground.

She opened darkened eyes to see Yasu looking grimly back at her. "The cure?"

"Kyo has to declare his love for you in front of everyone." Yasu murmured ripping the bottom of her dress to wrap a stick into a splint on her arm.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Tohru murmured sarcastically. "The only reason I am in this fix is because he told me he wanted to marry me because I was pretty." She closed her eyes against the pain as she was ministered to and felt a whiskered face kiss her cheek gently. She opened one eye to see Momiji crying beside her.

"That's just it," Yasu murmured wetting another piece of fabric and wiping the blood from her face. She winced as he touched her eye and looked up at him. "If he claims to love someone else…you will die."

Tohru blinked slowly confused about why that was a problem when she _knew…_or at least was fairly certain he loved her when she remembered Akito's words. '_My servant will be sure to show up in your place…' _"He's going to trick Kyo into declaring love for someone else…"

* * *

Kisa was sitting beside her mother cutting up apples when movement brought her eyes to the unconscious woman. Kyoko raised a hand to her head and slowly tried to sit up. "Mama!"

Kyoko looked at her and then slowly her eyes widened in fear. "Kisa! Where's Tohru?"

A few minutes later after Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, and Yuki had managed to restrain her from running from the room they, Hatsuharu, Uo, Hana, Kazuma, and Mine settled around her. "Tohru was taken by Akito."

They were startled by the very animalistic growl that came from Kyoko at the name. "That bastard! I should have listened to Yasu!" She burst into tears.

Hana, Uo, and Mine used to the volatile mood swings of their queen merely waited it out. Kisa crawled into her adoptive mothers lap and wrapped her arms around her. "She's alive Mama. Kyo saw her."

Seconds later Kisa was held in Hiro's arms while Kyoko was restrained again, this time her fist inches from Kyo's face. "You saw my baby and didn't rescue her!! I'll kill you! Marriage and love be damned!"

Kyo swallowed convulsively. "I tried to make her come with me. She refused. She doesn't know the cure to the curse he put on her and refused to put us in more danger."

Kyoko settled back defeated. "That sounds like my Tohru…" She wrapped an arm around Kisa and smiled at her other girls. She noticed the possessive looks on Yuki, Haru, and Hiro's faces and for a moment felt wistful about her own lost loves. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going back there with Hana and Yuki." Kyo replied quickly. "Hopefully Hana will be able to figure out how to break the curse. And then we can…"

They all turned as Kyo was cut off by the door bursting open. "Oh my love! I am so sorry I said so many nasty things about her!" Kagura said throwing herself into Kyo's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo managed to ask around the stranglehold she hand on his throat.

Kagura motioned to the door and a servant came in bearing a tattered and bloody dress. The dress belonged to Tohru. Kagura began talking into the silence that fell as the occupants stared at the dress. "I have decided to throw a ball. To commemorate Tohru and for everyone to say goodbye. While there, I hope Prince Kyo, you will look for a new bride. Tohru would want you to be happy." Kagura sniffed and gave him a final hug before sweeping out of the room.

"The most shocking part of that whole thing," Hana started in the silence that seemed to adore the group, "is that she actually meant that she wanted you to be happy and was sorry about Tohru."

"It wasn't that Tohru was dead?" Mine asked her eyes filling with tears.

"No." Uo muttered crossing her arms and looking thoughtful. "Because she isn't dead. It is an elaborate set up…but who is the one pulling the strings? That Akito guy or Kagura?"

"What do you mean she isn't dead?" Kazuma asked hopefully. He loved Tohru and had always hoped that she would become his daughter in law but he'd recognized the dress. It was one he himself had given Tohru. "That was hers…"

"Yes but it wasn't the one she was wearing when they left." Yuki murmured. "Was that the dress she was wearing when you saw her Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head. "The question has now been added, how did he get one of her dresses?"

* * *

"OH HOW DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN? I AM SORRY WORLD! SO SORRY! THE PRINCESS'S ROOM HAS BEEN INVADED!! I AM NEGLECTFUL OF MY DUTIES! I DON'T KNOW HOW QUEEN KYOKO WILL FORGIVE ME!!" The voice screamed as a very distraught and close to mentally broken Ritsu ran down the halls.

* * *

Kyoko sneezed and looked at the others. "Sorry I think someone is talking about me. Now back to your idea Hana…"

* * *

**_Please Review! Let me know how it is coming together. _**

**_Okay so I had to change the reason behind the ball, cause Kazuma would never give up on Tohru and have this kind of ball so I changed it to Kagura doing it for only partly selfish reasons. Please let me know what you think about the reason._**

**_And Tohru totally has guts! She has balls to argue and attack Akito in psycho mood. I know not a lot of loveness in this chapter. Review anyway!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Short...but evil. **

* * *

The next few days Tohru was left blissfully alone by Akito. However while it gave her a tad bit of relief, it also terrified her. If he wasn't tormenting her, what was it that he was doing?

The ball was for sure, she knew that now, and with the information of the curse on her she knew exactly when she was going to die. The first day she had been rather…upset would be a kind way of putting it…despondent was a pretty word too but to be blunt, she was freaking out.

It wasn't necessarily the thought that she would die that upset her but rather that she would die without being able to save Kyo from Akito. She had no idea what to do about saving Kyo and her own kingdom from the mad man. He had already shown her that when it came to physical confrontations, she would lose, and lose painfully. And she had no magical powers to battle him with.

The next day she was much calmer. She was at the level of calm that she lived her whole life. She was raised to be royal and though she was a bit ditzy at times, she had a good brain…she just didn't use it too often. She had sat herself down on one of the rocks beside the lake and rested her head on her back. Her wing was stuck out to the side, the break making it uncomfortable to fold correctly.

_Now…what is it that I can do?_

Option 1: Marry Akito and try to use the marriage to my advantage.

Option 2: Get Shigure to carry a note to my family and let them know about the plan and write my will saying everything goes to my adopted sister. _Well I'll probably do that one regardless of any other choice I make. It's better to be safe than sorry._

Option 3: Attempt to kill Akito, probably die in the process.

Option 4: Have faith in Kyo's ability to rescue me. _No…I can't just depend on Kyo. If things don't work out and he is hurt some how I'll always feel as if I let him down because I didn't try anything myself. _

Option 5: Yasu's magic.

Option 6:….

And that was about where she went dry. There was only a few choices for her.

_Well let me think. I will not do Option 1. It will never work and I will __**never **__betray Kyo like that. I will do Option 2 just…just in case everything ends badly. I will also do Option 4, I have faith in Kyo but…I am going to try Option 3._

With her mind resolved she began to work on mending her wounds and getting ready to face Akito, her body trembling the whole while.

Yasu found her beside the lake three days later pacing back and forth. "Princess Tohru?" He started quietly.

Tohru jumped and raced to his side. "Yasu! What is going on out there? What is Akito up to? Have you heard about my mother? Is Kyo still safe?" She asked in a rush.

"Calm down Tohru. I need you to listen to me very carefully." Yasu touched her arms gently to calm her. When she had taken a deep breath and looked up at him questioningly he sighed. "Your mother is awake and fine. Kisa is with her in Kyo's castle. The ball is in two days time and they have yet to figure out a way to rescue you. I couldn't stay and tell them about the curse, it was impossible to get into the castle with it being so heavily guarded because of Akito. I don't know where he is, he seems to have dropped off the face of the earth: he's not terrorizing Kyo's people and he's not near your people."

"Because he's right here." A voice said behind them.

Tohru and Yasu spun around to see Akito coming out of the forest behind them. "Akito!" Tohru yelled out in shock. He disappeared for days and then showed up at the worst times. Her eyes settled into as good a glare as she could manage. This was her chance! She could get him now.

"Hello dearest Tohru." Akito responded smiling slightly at her. "As this unfortunate fellow told you, the ball is in two days. You have two days to agree to marry me before then or the spell will kill you as you know." He came closer and sent a bit of magic at Yasu who deflected it off into the lake where it exploded. "Oh! So you took my threat that seriously Yasu?"

"I took every threat you made seriously Akito. You threatened my queen." Yasu growled his eyes never leaving Akito. "You tried to kill her and I still have my suspicions it was you that killed her parents."

"I get so sick of everyones self-righteous attitudes." Akito screamed stomping his foot like a child. "I deserved the throne! I was the closest male inheritor and I wasn't the sick bastards that my Aunt and Uncle were!"

"From here it looks like you are just like them." Yasu's voice was harsh and deliberate in its attack.

Akito's face shut down so quickly that Tohru stopped in her furtive movements. _He is…_

"I'll kill you." Akito muttered his face exploding into fury as he launched another magical attack at Yasu.

Tohru stood in shock watching the magical battle between the two. Yasu was holding his own extremely well and even managing to attack but Akito was uninjured. She saw Yasu drop to his knee as an electric green arrow shot him in the calf.

It was like a switch turned in her mind. Suddenly it was Kyo kneeling at the mercy of Akito and she had to save him. With a cry of rage she flung herself across the clearing and into the line of fire and slammed into Akito bringing them both crashing violently to the ground.

* * *

**Review and I'll update again quickly...10! I got 9 last time easily. Give me 10 this time lol!!**


	15. Note

Hello my darling readers and reviewers!!

I hate these things let me tell you but it is a necessary evil at the moment.

My old laptop has kicked the bucket evil old thing that it is and because the Dell company apparently hates me as much as its tech does, my new laptop has been delayed a number of times.

Which means that until I get the new laptop there is a high chance no updates will be happening. I will hand write chapters as needed but it is likely that nothing will be posted until I get the new computer.

So I am sorry about this and please be patient and send evil vibes to Dell to hurry my computer along.

B.D.


	16. Chapter 14

**_So I have my laptop back!! And because I was so evil to you all last chapter I decided to update this first!! You owe me though, there were two places I wanted to end to torture you but noooo I was nice and made it long!! Soo I expect my ten reviews again!! You did it last time you can do it again! lol_**

* * *

Sometimes a life happens in an instant, a life of regrets and unfulfilled desires flashes before your eyes leaving you wishing that maybe somewhere along the line you could have, should have done something different.

Such were the thoughts that rode through Tohru's mind in the half an instant before she and Akito collided with the ground. She rolled to her feet quickly and turned to the stunned man behind her. "Run, tell my mother and Kyo what's happened." She ordered searching desperately for a weapon of some kind.

"My lady…" Yasu started bringing magic to his hands.

Tohru saw the shaking of his hands and the strain in his face as Akito groaned. "No. Leave now!" She yelled her voice hard with command. If Yasu couldn't kill Akito in that battle, he wouldn't be able to now but at least she could give him a chance to escape. With a last glance at her Yasu limped into the trees and Tohru swung around to face a very angry Akito who was beginning to wake.

* * *

Kyo glanced at his bedroom window ignoring the food beside him. They'd been trying to get him to eat for a least a week now but he couldn't. Anything he put in his mouth was brittle and fought to come back up after swallowing.

They'd come up with dozens of plans to rescue Tohru over the week and none had come to fruition. They'd failed miserably in other words, they couldn't get past the blasted barrier (_**I have an Inuyasha tingle here lol**_). Shigure and Momiji were able to get in and out and after the first few days they'd decided to come back to the castle. Tohru had sunk into a contemplative stupor and stopped talking to them and they felt the desire to help her.

Shigure had told Yuki that his brother had arrived with someone else they thought could help and the two of them were watching over Tohru so she wasn't alone, they assured Kyo, and the one was human so she even had someone other than a 'mangy animal' as Uo had called them in a fit of rage.

They'd been expecting Ayame to come by any day now to give details about how Tohru was doing and what progress had been made from their end. Shigure was convinced something had happened but had agreed to wait until sunset to head back.

The stupid ball was in less than twenty-four hours and Kyo had serious thoughts of homicide toward Kagura every time he saw her.

Kyoko wasn't helping matters either. She'd spent the first two days alternating between raging fury and hysterical tears. The third day she'd made a break for the exit, the reason she didn't escape was Mine coming around a corner at the same time and the ensuing crash. Hatori had locked the door from the outside and posted guards but she'd gone for the window. Once more Mine was the rescuer and Kyo suspected she was trying to make sure Kyoko didn't get away in her injured state but didn't want Kyoko to know, the bruises she kept getting from the 'collisions' were bad enough. After the second attempt Hatori tied Kyoko to the bed and she was escorted to the bathroom by Uo and Hana who he trusted to keep her in the castle. She had two more escape attempts in one more day, which ended with Kisa and Hiro being forbidden entrance after they helped her, but after that she settled into a quiet rage that matched the anger boiling inside Kyo.

Uo and Hana were desperate, he knew that, but they didn't seem to feel the utter desperation that constantly was eating away at Kyo. He _knew _something bad was going to happen but he had no idea what or what to do about it.

He entered Kyoko's room and found the comfort her quiet rage always gave him. _She…_she knew _exactly _how he felt.

"Have you come to bust me out yet?" Kyoko asked tugging on her restraints. Her voice was a low rumble that would have scared him if he wasn't feeling the same.

"I wish I could." Kyo confessed dropping into a chair at her side. "Queen Kyoko…"

"Call me Mother." She growled glaring at him. "You and I know you love Tohru and want to marry her. I'm sick of being 'Queen' or 'Kyoko', I want to be Mother right now."

Kyo blinked away sudden tears, it had been a long…long time since he'd had anyone to call mother. "Mother…what do we do? I have no idea how to rescue her and…I want her _home_." He growled.

Kyoko's eyes misted as well. "I do too Kyo sweety. I do too. She's probably so scared and who knows what that bastard has done to her…"

"Hello Kyoko." A voice said from the back corner.

Kyo and Kyoko's heads jerked to the side to stare at the stranger. The door hadn't opened and the window was still locked so they had no idea how he'd entered but after a moment of stunned silence Kyoko looked more closely at the man. "Yasu?"

The man bowed low and they saw the trembling in his stance. "Yes my Queen." He stumbled forward and collapsed at Kyo's feet. "Prince Kyo, Queen Kyoko, I've come with news from Princess Tohru."

Kyo leaned forward and grabbed onto the mans shoulders and pulled him up to his face. "You've seen Tohru? How is she? Do you know a cure?"

Yasu looked away and coughed before touching Kyoko's hand that was reaching out for him. "Yes. I saw Tohru, she sent me away, to protect me." He laughed derisively, "The little cursed Princess protected me." He shook himself and met Kyo's eyes. "She is alive, or was when I was with her yesterday. I was battling Akito but his magic is still so much stronger than mine. She knocked him out to save me but she knew…she knew she couldn't leave as well."

Kyoko began to sob and Kyo felt his heart clench in desperation. _My dearest…dearest Tohru. She really is wonderful isn't she? _"Do you…do you know the cure?"

Yasu nodded and gasped when Kyo's grip tightened. "The cure…is to declare your undying love to her to the world, to tell her and prove to her that she is all that matters to you."

Silence filled the room and it was in that silence that Yuki and Haru burst in sliding to a stop at the stranger in the room. Kyo waved them back when they started to approach. "So you are saying that if I confess my love, she will be cured?" Yasu nodded. "That? How in the world?"

"Because love is the most powerful thing in the world." Momiji said hopping onto the bed beside Kyoko.

Kyo blinked and then turned to frown at Yuki and Haru. "What are you doing here anyway?" His voice was gruff and they could see that while he asked, his mind wasn't there at all.

"Hiro disappeared." Yuki murmured. (_**I was soooo going to stop here**_)

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes and gazed around the prison cell that she'd been thrown into when Akito had woken from his impromptu nap. She'd seen the murderous rage in his eyes and knew that if she didn't die tomorrow, she'd wish she had. It was the night before the ball. He'd beat her thoroughly upon waking but then he'd healed her.

He'd whispered sickeningly dark words of love and hate about how when he took them her dead body, he wanted them to see the beautiful woman they'd killed, unblemished and unhurt. She'd fallen unconscious as her leg bones reset and she was a swan again when she'd woken the first time.

She looked around for what had woken her and finally was drawn to the sound of scuffling outside the cell. The door burst open and a small body was tossed in beside her before the door slammed shut.

Tohru eyed the young boy confused, where had he come from? In the weeks she'd been in Akito's tender care, the maid and Akito had been the only humans she'd seen.

"You're the princess huh? Don't look like much to me." The boy said stretching up from his prone position. His blond hair was tumbled and his brown eyes smirked up at her.

"Nice to meet you." Tohru whispered through the dryness of her throat. She had almost no bruises left true but she hadn't had anything to drink since the beating.

"Are you stupid or something?" The boy growled. Then he started to remove his shoes. "Well it doesn't matter really. You're Princess Tohru, Princess Kisa's sister? And I was right! Those fools at the castle were wrong."

"Kisa! You know my sister? How is she?" Tohru asked jerking forward to grab the young boys hand.

"Geeze, you act as if she was the one in some psycho's cage." He grumbled tugging at his hands. "She's fine."

"How did you get here?" Tohru asked finally releasing his hands and leaning back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hiro. (_** Ha was going to end it here too**_) My father works for King Kazuma." He started searching the inside of his shoe with his fingers. "For the last week or so everyone has been thinking up plans on how to get to you. No one could manage to get through the barrier except that dog and that…that rabbit!" In the normal course of events Tohru would have been very curious as to what Momiji did to piss off the boy but his next words made all thoughts of rabbits disappear. "But I figured it would be too power consuming to keep taking down and placing the barrier back up every time Akito wanted to go through it. Plus no one ever noticed it until you disappeared. So I got to thinking, the barrier allows everyone through. _Unless _they wanted to find you or Akito." He smirked smugly for a moment. "So I thought about…other things." He coughed then grinned. "And I let myself get captured and here I am."

"That's amazing Hiro!" Tohru clapped then frowned at him. "But how are the two of us to escape?"

"Haru is full of useful tricks to teach impressionable children." Hiro's grin widened as he pulled his hand from his show a piece of metal held between two fingers.

* * *

**_Update soon is going through your minds and OMG SHES SUCH A &#& LoL but there is the chapter. Uo and Hana, Yuki and Haru had small parts lately but they are going to have a much bigger part during the final battle and the ball. But I couldn't place them in these few chapters stupid side characters. But things are getting exciting. Its the night before the ball and big magic and big tricks are coming. I have it planned out! Don't worry it shouldn't take too long next time._**

**_10!! 10 REVIEWS!!_**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 **at long last right?_

* * *

Kyo stood at the edge of the crowd rudely ignoring the women around him vying for his attention. When the ball was in full swing, Kyoko, Yasu, Yuki, Haru, Uo, Hana, and he were going to escape to Akito's barrier. Yasu was sure that he could get them into the barrier and Kyo knew nothing would stop him from killing Akito.

His heart was racing and his hands were sweaty. He _would _rescue Tohru this night, the sun would not rise again before he held her safe in his arms.

Kyo jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father behind him. "Father?" He questioned seeing the serious look on Kazuma's face.

"I am aware of your plan Kyo." Kazuma's voice was quiet even though the gaggle of women had retreated at the kings advance. He held a hand up to stall Kyo's response. "I'm not going to stop you, lord knows if it was your mother and I in your place, nothing would be able tto stop me. I just wanted to tell you that there is a sword on the saddle of your horse from me. It was a gift from your mother for you when you came of age. It was spelled long ago to help the user strike the true target only." He hugged his son briefly and began to walk away. "Good hunting."

The time was just about up when the door clanged loudly. Silence filled the room as everyone turned to stare as a footman darted to open the door.

A pale and trembling, bruised and limping but healthy Tohru entered the room, the low sun framing a halo behind her.

* * *

Hiro peeked around the corner then motioned Tohru forward. She flew silently along beside him as they worked their way through the castle ruins. They turned the last corner restlessly and came face to face with Akito's maid.

"You! How did you escape?!" The maid screeched making a grab for Tohru.

Tohru dropped beneath the maid's arm and Hiro swept her feet out from under her knocking her unconcious. "Run!" He shouted and followed his own advice. When they reached the front door Hiro struggled to open it. "When we leave fly straight to the castle. I left my horse outside the barrier, I'll be right behind you."

Tohru landed and rubbed her cheek against his leg, "Thank you Hiro. You are my hero."

"Where do you come up with this crap?" He asked his blush betraying his pleasure at her praise. "Get going." He ordered when the door at last opened.

When she took off to the sky she saw Ayame pounding at one of the windows, his wings beginning to show damage from his strikes. "Ayame!" She called out and circled him briefly.

He turned and Tohru could see the desperate relief in his eyes.

"Princess! We need to hurry along! Akito has an imposture at the castle! He is trying to get Kyo to confess his love to another!" Ayame explained and the two of them took off towards Kyo's castle. When they neared the barrier Tohru cleared her mind of everything but the desire to see Kyo and after a brief pause the barrier let her though.

_Kyo! I'm coming! _Tohru prayed in her head. _Stay safe from Akito!_

* * *

Uo and Hana had stopped dancing with their men when the door had opened and stared in shock at their friend.

"It's not her." Hana murmured. She frowned in confusion at the reason for the false Tohru but when she tried to start forward she found herself unable to move.

"Now, now…" A voice said quietly behind the four. "I can't have you interrupting." They couldn't see who it was but they were sure it was Akito.

"Bastard, what are you planning?" Haru growled fighting the spell that kept him from moving.

The voice laughed darkly as Prince Kyo rushed forward to embrace Tohru. "When he says he loves that imposter there, the real Tohru shall fade and die. And both kingdom's will be mine."

"No!" Uo tried to cry out only to find herself mute as well. The four of them could only watch in horror as Kyo took 'Tohru' into his arms.

* * *

"Tohru! How'd you escape?" Kyo asked holding her close.

"Akito isn't at the castle. I was able to escape." Tohru replied laying her head onto his chest.

He could feel her heart racing against his chest and felt a calm happiness in him that he'd been missing without her. A delicate scent hit his nose and he felt his head get a bit fuzzy and light. He turned to the room, giddy at having her in his arms and cleared his throat to silence the murmurs throughout the room. A part of him could feel that something was wrong but with Tohru there in his arms, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I've found my bride." He announced holding her hands tightly. He looked down into her soft eyes and pledged, sealing his and the worlds fate. "Tohru…I love you and will always love you. That I pledge to you."

There was a low pitch thump that traveled through the room and a side door burst open to show Yasu supporting Kyoko as they flew in to prevent what they were too late to stop.

Kyo felt a sharp pain in his chest and suddenly he knew, _knew _that he'd been tricked. He stopped away from the Tohru look-a-like as cracks began to appear on her flesh. She gave him a sad smile and then exploded into dust as dark laughter filled the room.

* * *

Tohru felt a sharp pain in her chest that sent her slamming into the courtyard of Kyo's castle.

"Princess!" Ayame called out diving to the ground beside the prone girl. "What is wrong?"

"He…he pledged to the imposter." Tohru gasped her heart full of pain. She stared longingly at the lights of the castle as her heart struggled to beat with each breath. She turned away resolutely. "Help me back to the lake. I want to be human when I die."

Ayame felt his own heart hurt at the pain of the little princess and nodded. _Anything my Princess. _"Let's go."

* * *

"Bravo Prince Kyo." The dark voice called out.

"AKITO!!" Kyoko screamed charging towards the man now standing before the great double doors.

He laughed and paralyzed her mid step. "Little prince what will you do? Princess Tohru is fleeing, going to die beside the lake. Will you chase her?" Akito asked flinging the doors open behind him to reveal a swan being supported by another bird as she limped away from the castle. "Better hurry…she won't last long." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and his spells around the room vanished.

Kyo felt the compulsion leave his system and the paralysis lift and was out the door in seconds leaping onto his horse seconds before the rest of his friends. They leaned hard onto the backs of their horses and flew down the road, each praying they could stop the disaster that they feared they had begun.

**_Only a few chapters left! Update will be sooner than the last one I promise! Please please review!_**


	18. Chapter 16

**_I don't...really LIKE this chapter. Granted it is often I don't like what I write. I might completely redo this at some point but I left you all hanging long enough I'll just give you this._**

* * *

Tohru's breathing was very shallow by the time she reached the lake and she welcomed the pain of change because it hurt less than the pain in her chest. She knew that Kyo hadn't truly meant to say he loved another but the curse Akito had laid upon her couldn't tell the difference.

Or maybe it would have killed her anyway.

_In truth she was betting on that option._

"Princess?" Ayame asked leaning down to her.

"I'm fine, Ayame." She whispered pulling herself out of the shallow water to the shore.

"No! You're dying and it's my fault! I should have brought Yasu back sooner!" Ayame cried out.

"Princess? What happened?" Hiro called rushing to her side. "I saw you coming back and turned around."

"We were too late!" Ayame screeched flapping his wings.

"No!" Hiro denied vehemently. "There's got to be a way!"

"There isn't child!" Akito said appearing from the forest. "She'll die just as Kyo arrives and when I kill him as well, both your countries will be mine!"

"Fuck…you!" Tohru gasped out.

"Tohru! I'm surprised at you! What unlady like language." Akito scowled. "No doubt the influence of that boy."

"I won't let you get Kyo." She growled struggling to get to her feet.

"What a powerful love Princess!" Akito laughed derisively as she fell hard. "Too bad it won't do anything." He glanced away from the three of them then disappeared. A moment later a number of horses exploded through the trees into the clearing.

"Tohru!" Came various cries as the riders leapt from their horses and rushed to her side.

She smiled bravely at them and reached up to touch Kyo's face where he bent down to look at her. "I love you Kyo." She whispered, trying to put into those simple words all that she felt for him. It had been a long journey and in her heart she had always hoped for a happy ending. But it wasn't to be...at least she got to be with him...in the end.

Kyo choked back a sob and ran his fingers along her cheek in return. "I love you Tohru." He responded and leaned forward to press his lips lightly against hers. He felt her smile against his lips and exhale…but she never inhaled again. "Tohru!" He cried out leaning back and grabbing her hands. "No…NO!"

In times like this…the world slowed down. The world was nothing but pain, and still pain was nothing. Heartache was nothing. It is the numbness that kills. "Poor Prince. Poor Queen. Poor…friends." Akito murmured coming back into the clearing. "You tried to keep me from what was rightfully mine…and now I shall take it and more."

Kyo was numb as he laid Tohru into her mothers arms before turning to Akito; Yuki, Haru, Uo, Hana, and Yasu at his back. Kyoko was sobbing as she clutched her daughters dead body to her and Hiro had his arms wrapped around her. "I'll kill you for hurting Tohru!"

"Hurt Tohru!? I didn't hurt Tohru. You did. By first refusing to acknowledge your feelings, then declaring your love for another, you killed her. Not I."

"Pretty words to make you into an innocent Akito." Hana calmly stated drawing a staff from the side of her horse.

"But false." Uo finished pulling out a sword.

"You killed her." Yuki growled his own sword in hand.

"And now we'll kill you." Haru snapped his knives flashing. (**A/N: LOL I found this so horrible it was hysterical)**

Kyo hefted the slim sword his father had given him. "My vow was for Tohru. Your vile magic deceived me and killed Tohru. But I'll see if your heart can't bring her back." Numb…a meaningless word to describe the feelings you felt when you are beyond pain.

"Just kill the bastard." Kyoko shouted.

"You think I'll make it easy?" Akito asked as they started forward. His form exploded revealing a three headed dragon. "You cannot touch my power."

"Your power is not what I aim to touch." Haru snarled darted with Uo for the left head while Yuki and Hana went for the right leaving Kyo and Yasu with the center.

The head darted in and Kyo dodged the teeth slicing into its nose. The head reared back and its blood dripped acid on the ground for a moment before it healed.

Yasu watched as the five fighters battled only for the wounds to heal and got an idea. Shoving his own knife into Akito's eye he grabbed the magic he was using to heal with is own magic and began to syphin the magic off and gather it in his right fist.

The battle raged on for a long time before Akito began to weaken.

"Now!" Kyo shouted at the nod from Yasu and he drove his sword hard into the roof of Akito's mouth into his brain and Yuki and Haru made likewise fatal hits. Akito was thrust back into human form and tried to flee. With a leap Kyo caught up to him and thrust his mothers sword through the evil heart.

Kyo let the dead body slide to the ground and slowly walked back to Tohru past his friends tending their wounds and comforting their own women.

He ran his fingers along Tohru's chin and let the tears prickling in his eyes run down his cheeks. "I love you Tohru. My vow was for you!" He growled and buried his head in her hair to block the tears from view. With a shatter…the numbness broke leaving nothing behind but the pain and heartbreak that tore him apart. It hurt…so badly. He'd been with her for almost his entire life, at first unwillingly and then grudgingly, then with contentment.

_I love her…and I always have. _He looked up at a questioning word from Kyoko to see Yasu lay a glowing hand on Tohru's heart.

Tohru felt her heartbeat again and the breath in her body and she struggled to open her eyes. With a moan she shifted and finally managed to open her eyes. A haze of faces above her caused her to blink and try to focus. "K-kyo?" She mumbled and squeaked as she pulled roughly into his arms.

"You're alive!" He cried and yanked her into her arms before turning watery eyes to Yasu. "Thank you." He murmured and let Tohru get pulled into her mothers arms.

"All the spells are broken now." A tall man with long silvery hair said before latching onto Yuki. "My dear brother! How wonderful it is to be able to hold you again! I have missed you so and now we shall live in brotherly bliss."

"Ayame!?" Yuki gasped trying to escape his brothers grasp long enough to gaze at the brother who'd been missing for most of his life.

"Yes dear brother it is I! And this is our home." Ayame said turning to gesture to the quickly growing forest.

Kyo helped Kyoko and Tohru stand and wrapped her in his arms before they all turned to watch as the dead forest and ruined castle transformed into lush greens and a gleaming castle.

"Everyone is safe right Kyo?" Tohru asked gazing up at him.

Kyo nodded. "Everyone is safe and we're together." He hid his face in her hair and let a few more tears leak from his eyes.

"We'll always be together." Tohru said smiling at her friends. "But…can someone tell me what happened?"

"The spell killed you as it was intended to." Yasu voice was quiet and tired. "Akiro came out and challenged us to fight. As we fought I saw he was healing all his damage and began to drain that power from him. When he'd been unable to heal anymore Prince Kyo and the others dealt each of Akito's heads a fatal blow sending him back into human shape and Prince Kyo destroyed Akito's heart and the last of his magic."

Kyoko smiled at the man and reached out to thread her fingers with his. "And Yasu used the stolen magic to bring you back to life."

Tohru smiled at Yasu. "Thank you very much." She turned to Hiro and dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Hiro." She whispered in his ear. "You are amazing."

Hiro blushed deeply and looked away embarrassed. He got even more embarrassed when Kyo touched his shoulder in gratitude. "Geeze, you guys are corney." He turned away to hide his blush but Tohru just kissed the top of his head and went to wrap her arms around Uo and Hana.

"I love you both so much. Thanks for coming to rescue me." She then went to wrap her arms around Yuki and Haru before returning to Kyo and her mother. "Thank you all."

"It wasn't like we had a choice Tohru." Yuki replied smiling.

"Yeah…we all love you and would do anything to save you." Hana added leaning against Yuki.

"Let's go home." Kyo murmured into her ear and lifted her up into his horses' saddle.

Tohru snuggled back into his arms and felt her heartbeating steadily in her chest and Kyo's behind her back. Everything was finally alright…

Right?

* * *

**_Review! There will be an epilogue._**


	19. Epilogue

**_*Bows* At long last...my Epilogue to The Princess of Swan Lake_**

* * *

Time moved slowly for everyone after that, and yet it rushed by at breakneck speeds. A year after they had returned home after everything, Tohru's mother had stepped down from the throne and let Kyo and Tohru begin ruling the Land of Red Butterflies in her place. In her own words she was 'too old to deal with ruling the kingdom and too tired of the strain', she and Yasu had married six months after Tohru and Kyo. They had had a triple wedding Hana and Yuki, and Haru and Uo. Two years later Ayame and Mine had tied the knot and Kisa and Hiro were expected to marry when they were older.

The world that for months had been torture and pain, was suddenly filled with untold amounts of love and joy. Uo and Haru to date had one girl, Hana and Yuki had a girl and a boy, and now Kyo and Tohru were birthing their first child. They had waited til they were settled in their home and decided what to do about Kazuma's kingdom when they had to rule that land as well.

Yuki and Hana were to live in Kazuma's kingdom permanently as advisors and general overseers there and Haru and Uo would do the same in Kyoko's kingdom. Kyo and Tohru would travel back and for every few months dealing with problems and the people. And if they were gifted with multiple children, they would split it into seperate kingdoms for their children to oversee under the first born High Ruler.

But that was just a history lesson...

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." The young mother whispered tucking the blanket around her children gently. Two pairs of purple eyes stared up widely at her.

"Mama? Is that what really happened?" The younger child, a boy of three asked his voice serious.

"Yes darling." She replied.

"Wow!" The two of them whispered and she kissed them gently and left them to their rest. When she entered her own bedroom, her husband sat on one of the chairs by the window reading in the candle light.

"The kids go down alright?" He asked standing to move to her side.

"Yes." She replied standing on her tip-toes to brush her lips against them. "They always get a little harder to put down when we're here."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "That's because they are excited! Their godparents are here and especially now when Tohru is about to give birth to their heir. But they don't dare try to slip past you my dark beauty."

Hana laughed quietly as his usual term of endearment whispered into her ear. "Yuki, I am so happy for her!" Her eyes unfocused briefly then she smiled even brighter. "It's going to be a strong healthy son."

"Good. As long as he's born healthy everything will work out. Tohru and Kyo will make wonderful parents." Yuki told her leading her to their bed.

She tucked herself under his chin and fell gently asleep wrapped in the arms of her husband.

* * *

"Mom!" A light voice called jumping onto the bed and landing just beside her fathers face.

"Kid, watch where you land." Said father told her lifting her up by her ankles.

She giggled and blew her dad a kiss before bending back at an awkward angle to peer at her blond mother. "Tohru said that I can help her chose the name of the baby!"

Uo smiled and helped her only child straighten from Haru's gentle but firm grip. "We all get to help chose the name kiddo."

"Oh…that's right. Still! I get to be the cool older cousin who can protect him and show him how to fight!" She stood proudly as only a six year old can do.

Haru looked at the door as Yasu quickly poked his head inside. "It's time!" He told them and darted back towards the King and Queens chambers.

Uo and Haru looked at each other and then picked up their daughter and ran for the door.

* * *

Kyo held Tohru's hand as she began to go into labor, Kyoko was on her other side wiping the sweat from her brow as Hatori examined her. "It's going well Tohru, you should have an easy birth."

Tohru smiled widely and gripped her husband's hand tightly "I'm glad." She smiled at her mother and sister who were standing close by and could hear Kazuma greet the others as they reached the outer chamber.

"Now just keep breathing and push when I tell you." Hatori told her gently and the long process began.

Twelve hours later a beautiful and healthy boy was born. With a gentle smile she calmly proclaimed her child to be named.

"Katsuya."

_And they all lived happily ever after…and they persevered._

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you to those who read this all the way through and are coming back for the epilogue so long after it should have been posted. I won't make excuses about why it took so long but I'm just glad I was able to finish it no matter how stupid the epilogue I wrote is. The very last part is the last thing Kyoko Honda says in the now completed manga. And the name of the child is Tohru's father who I love.

_**I am currently working on a new Fruits Basket but I am trying to get most of it done before I start posting chapters to I don't torture you all like this again. But unlike **__**Cat Lover **__**and **__**The Princess of Swan Lake**__** the story is post-manga with Momiji as the main character. Not Tohru or Kyo. Others will come I am sure lol but please… look forward to my Momiji fanfic when I put it out. **_

_**Thanks and love to you all!**_


End file.
